An EClare Affair
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama? AU/RATED M FOR MATURE IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Another story? Yes, indeed. I will TRY my best to update as soon as possible on BOTH stories. Just bare with me here. My computer is being very slow. OK, but about the story:**

**Clare and Eli NEVER met. She's from New York and had to move for a reason you'll read about in this chapter. Clare is 25 while Eli is 26. Clare has a 4-year old son named Justin. Eli has NO children, but is married to a girl named Wendy.**

**As you all know, I don't own Degrassi. **

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

"Please be careful with that," the auburn haired female said to the movers, "That box has all my books in it. I kind of don't want nothing to happen to them." The movers nodded and continued to do what they were doing. Clare sighed and raked her fingers through her curls. Making a sudden move wasn't good for her, nor Justin. Everything in New York was perfect for her. She had a job as a journalist as was doing very well. Now, she's in Toronto, trying to start over. She knew it was a big step to move from the U.S. and come here, but this is what she wanted. She wanted to be as far as possible away from _him_. He had hurt her in many ways that was possible. Clare shook away the horrible thoughts and focused on settling down into her new house with her son, Justin.

Justin. Her was her rock, her everything. She hated having to separate him from his father at an early age, but she knew it was for the best-for the both of them. Clare smiled when Justin ran towards her. He hugged her leg tightly, a smile spreading across his face.

"Mommy, this place is so cool! I have a huge room for all my toys and things!" he said, smiling.

Clare laughed at her excited kid. He looked a lot like his father. At least he had her eyes and some of her traits. He can be a worried person at times. He also like to read and express himself. Clare was so happy to have full custody of him. Without him, she wasn't so sure where she'd be now. He was the only person who kept her smiling.

"Come on, Justin, let's go unpack and get settled in," Clare said, grabbing his tiny hand.

...

"Eli! We have new neighbors!" the red-head, shouted up the steps. Eli groaned and rolled his eyes. Every time their was a new neighbor on the block, Wendy and Eli would go to their house and introduce theirselves. Wendy had such a bright, bubbly spirit. She always liked making new friends. Eli, regretfully, got off the bed and walked down the steps. He chuckled softly as he looked at Wendy run into the kitchen. He followed behind her and saw she was taking out stuff to make.

"I'll make them some chicken casserole and apple pie for dessert," she said happily.

"That sounds wonderful," Eli said, sarcasm filling the room.

Wendy sighed and looked at Eli. "You mister," she said pointing a finger, "Go upstairs and change. I will not let you meet the new neighbors looking like that."

"And what's wrong with how I look?"

"Eli, you're wearing sweats and a beater for crying out loud! Shower and change!"

Eli groaned and walked back up the steps. He got out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a grey short sleeve button up. He slipped out of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He stayed in for ten minutes. Once he was done, he turned off the shower and dried off before walking back into his room.

Eli put on his clothes and walked back down the steps. Wendy sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed. Check on the casserole for me," she said kissing him on the cheek and turning up the steps.

"This is going to be a long night," Eli said to himself.

...

Clare was walking around the house wearing a pair of grey sweats and white beater. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was now sitting on the couch with a sleeping Justin, watching 'Go Diego Go!' His favorite show. The doorbell rang. A confused Clare, stood up off the couch and went to the door. _Who could be at the door?_ she thought. She opened the door and it revealed to people.

"Um-"

"Hi, neighbor! We saw the moving truck earlier and decided to give you a welcome dinner. I hope you haven't eaten yet, I made chicken casserole and apple pie," the red-head exclaimed.

"Well, that's very nice of you. Come on in," Clare said gesturing them to come in. She looked down at herself, she was a complete mess. She smiled faintly and closed the door behind her.

"Where are my manners? I'm Wendy," the red-head said, smiling widely, "And this is my husband, Eli."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Clare," she said, "I'm sorry for looking such a mess. I just wanted to get comfortable after moving."

"Oh! No need to apologize," Wendy said, "Where can we sit this?"

"I'll lead you to the dining room," Clare said, gesturing for them to follow her.

Eli looked up at Clare. She had such beautiful blue eyes. She was so beautiful and her smile-it was so breath-taking. Eli forgot he was staring until the sound of someone clearing their throat brought his attention.

"I'm going to go change into something else. Excuse me," Clare said sweetly.

Wendy smiled and nodded her head. Just then, a little boy ran into the dining room. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the two strangers. "Where's my mommy?" he asked softly.

"She's upstairs, getting dressed. Will you be joining us for dinner, sweetie?" Wendy said.

He nodded his head and said, "Who are you two?"

Before Wendy could answer, Clare ran down the steps. She decided to wear her hair down. She wore a nice pair of purple skinny jeans and a grey V-neck. She smiled and walked over to her son.

"Justin sweetie, go wash your hands so we can eat," she said.

"Ok, mommy," he said before running off.

Clare went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates and sat them on the table. Wendy and Eli followed her and she told them to have a seat. Justin ran into the dining room and sat at the table. Wendy fixed everyone a plate and they began eating.

"Wendy, this casserole is amazing. Please tell me you can give me the recipe?" Clare said, practically moaning as she took another bite.

"Well of course! How bout I come back tomorrow."

"That would be great!"

Eli looked at the two talking. They were having such a good conversation. He knew Wendy would be upset with him if he didn't say something before the night was over. So, he cleared his throat and said, "You have a lovely home Ms. Clare."

Clare forgot he was even here. He was so quiet. Before Clare could speak, Justin said, "You can talk!" he had a hint of amazed in his voice.

"Justin!" Clare growled.

Eli chuckled and said, "It's alright, Clare. Sorry for not saying anything sooner. I was being an ass."

Clare laughed and shook her head, her curls bouncing. Eli heart skipped a beat. Her laugh sounded like music to his ears. He knew it sounded corny, but it was true. She was so beautiful.

"Dessert anyone?" Wendy asked.

"Yay!" Justin yelled.

"Justin, you can have a small slice. Then it's off to bed, young man," Clare said sternly.

"Ok," Justin mumbled.

After dessert, Justin was sent to bed. Clare brought out a bottle of wine while she began to get to know the two. She learned that Wendy was a Chef and Eli was an English teacher at a local highschool called Degrassi. She learned that Eli met Wendy at a café called The Dot. She was talking and laughing with her friends. He was sitting with his best friend, or bud as he called it, Adam. While going up to the counter to order a doughnut, Wendy had accidentally spilled her coffee on Eli's shirt. After mumbling a hundred apologies, Eli forgave her. They exchanged numbers and went out on plenty of dates. On their 4-year anniversary, Eli took Wendy out on a romantic picnic and proposed to her. They got married on a beach, which was Wendy's dream idea of a wedding.

"That's so romantic!" Clare said, taking a sip of her wine.

"So, where's your husband?" Eli asked.

Clare choked on her wine and her cheeks turned a slight red. "I don't have a husband," she admitted.

"Oh. A boyfriend?" Eli asked.

"Nope. I _had_ a husband. Things just got too bad and I couldn't risk putting me or Justin's life on the line. I divorced him and we moved her."

"Oh, Clare I-"

Clare cut Eli off and said, "It's fine, Eli. You had no idea."

Eli smirked and nodded his head. Clare studied him carefully and noticed that he had green eyes. They were the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever laid eyes on. She had to admit, Eli was very sexy, but he was also married. She couldn't be thinking of him like that, especially since his wife was right near her. Clare grabbed her empty wine glass and poured her another cup of wine.

"I know this must be a touchy subject for you, Clare," Wendy started, "But do you mind telling us what happened between you and your ex-husband?"

"Wendy!" Eli yelled.

"What?" Wendy said defensively.

"Eli, it's fine," Clare said, calmly. She saw Eli give her the 'are you sure' look. "No really, it's fine. Uh, Wendy, I don't really know you personally to tell you what happened. I-I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Well, that's quite alright," Wendy said, pouring her another glass of wine.

The right of the time it was silent. Clare was staring at Eli, Eli was staring at Clare, Wendy was staring at Eli and Clare. Everyone was pretty drunk. They'd drunk 5 bottles of wine. Clare hiccupped and giggled an apology. She brush the strands of her hair out of her face. Eli asked Clare where was the bathroom before excusing himself.

"Oh my!" Wendy said, "Look at the time! It was nice meeting you, Clare! Bye!" she slurred.

"Nice meeting you too!" Clare giggled.

Wendy pulled Clare into a hug before leaving. As soon as Clare closed the door, she took off her shirt, forgetting that Eli was in the house. She tossed it aside and took of her pants next. Clare stood there in her bra and panties. She walked to the couch and flopped down on it. She heard footsteps come down the steps. She also heard a gasp escape someone lips.

"Oh God!" Eli yelled.

"Eli!" Clare screeched. She grabbed a pillow to cover up her chest. Her face reddened with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! Where's Wendy?" he asked.

"S-She left," Clare said.

Eli nodded his head and walked towards the door. Clare let a loud sigh escape her lips. Before she realized it, she was crying. Eli turned around and grabbed Clare's clothes. He walked towards her and handed them to her. She put them on and more tears spilled out. Eli sat next to her without saying a word.

"What's wrong?" he finally spoke after five minutes.

"I-I have no one," she whispered.

"You have Justin."

"Besides him, Eli. I have no one to love or call mine. Seeing you and your wife like that makes me realize that I can't do this alone," she cried, "After me and my husband, Luke, got a divorce it was so hard to get over it. I-I had to go through so much work. When he and I first got together, everything was like a walk in the park. It was so easy and fun. I mean, we all know that all marriages aren't perfect. We all know that all marriages have _disagreements._ But with Luke and I, it was different. He would hit me. He would beat me and rape me every time he was drunk. I-I couldn't handle it anymore. The only reason I stayed was for Justin. I-I couldn't tear him apart from his dad."

Eli felt like a ton of bricks has fallen on him. How could someone to this to someone as sweet as Clare? She didn't deserve this mess. Eli was so glad that Clare and Justin have gotten away from that mess. It wouldn't be good to watch your mother get beat and raped by your father. Eli was glad that Clare was safe here.

"Clare, everything will be fine. You're safe here. And as long as you have me and Wendy as a friend, _nothing _can harm you or Justin," Eli said pulling Clare into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I've noticed that Fan Fiction is acting up and it won't let me see all of my reviews. POO! :( Anyways to those who read, reviewed, and favorite the story, thank you. You're the ones who motivates me to continue the story. I hope you all read, review and enjoy this chapter. Thank you.**

**BTW: Yes, I changed my name. I don't want you all thinking I'm obsessed with death or that I'm crazy. Well, the crazy part is true. Aha. **

**As you all know, I don't own Degrassi. **

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Eli woke up and turned to see that the other side of the bed was empty. Today was Saturday, meaning Wendy had the day off. Where could she be? Eli got out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. When he was done, he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into his room. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey V-neck. He combed his wet hair and walked down the steps.

Wendy was sitting on the couch, reading a cookbook. Eli smirked and walked over to her. He sat on the couch, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"Morning beautiful," he said sweetly.

"Hi Eli," she said coldly.

Eli gave Wendy a confused look. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? Eli shrugged and walked to the kitchen. He figured that it was her time of the month and she didn't want to be bothered. Sighing, Eli opened the refrigerator and took out a bagel. He placed it in the toaster and waited for it to pop out. Once his bagel popped up, he spreaded the cream cheese on it and took a bite, letting the warm food melt into his mouth. He smirked at the delicious taste and took another bite. Moments later, he was done with his bagel. Eli decided to try to talk to Wendy again. When he tried to kiss her, she turned her head from him, making him miss her mouth and kiss her cheek.

"What the hell is your problem?" Eli said in a frustrating tone.

"Why did you come home later than me? What the hell was you and that _whore_ doing?" Wendy snapped.

Eli sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "That's what this is about? Wendy, I've dated you for 4 years and been married to you for 3. You mean to tell me that you don't trust me being alone with a female? If you must know, _Clare_ and I didn't do anything but talk. When I was getting ready to come home, she burst into tears. I stayed a while and comforted her. She ended up telling me about her ex-husband! Then I told her she was safe as long as she had us! Instead of _assuming_ I was going to cheat, you should have asked in a nicer tone instead on making a scene!" he snapped.

Wendy sat there, her mouth hanging open. Eli had never been acted this way towards her. She knew that she had pissed him off. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Eli. She kissed his cheek and said, "I'm so sorry, Eli. I didn't mean to assume and get so mad. I-I guess I was jealous."

"Whatever, it's fine. Adam is coming over today."

"Oh! Maybe we can introduce Adam to Clare. Both of them are single," Wendy suggested.

"Sure," Eli said flatly. He had to admit, he didn't want to see Clare with someone else. Even though he didn't know her, he kind felt a connection between the two. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. When she laughed, it was so beautiful. It made Eli want to record it and listen to it all day long. He knew he was married and it was wrong to think about another woman, but Eli couldn't help it. It was something about this Clare that made him feel the way he did. Maybe it was because she had opened up to him. Whatever the case was, he knew he had to stop thinking about Clare. Wendy was right, they should introduce Adam to Clare. Now that Adam has been a fully male for 4 years, he had a lot of confidence. Eli knew Adam wouldn't hurt Clare. He was as sweet as can be. Hurting a female was the last thing Adam would do.

There was face that kept popping up in Eli's head. It was _Clare_. Her beautiful smile and her innocent laugh. He tried to shake away the face and focus on his wife, but it was so hard to. He was attracted to his neighbor, Clare.

...

Clare had just finish cooking Justin a grilled cheese sandwich. Now she was in the bathroom, fixing her clothes and re-curling her hair. Wendy had told her she'd be back today. Clare wanted to look decent. Her first impression wasn't that good, considering that she had answered the door in a pair of sweats and a beater. Today, she was wearing a pink halter top and a pair of white skinny jeans. She wore a pair of pink flats. Clare smiled at herself in the mirror. Just then, the doorbell rang.

She checked herself one last time before heading down the steps. She saw that Wendy, Eli, and some stranger was standing in her living room. She knew Justin must have answered the door.

"Justin, what did I tell you about answering the door?" Clare asked sternly.

"You said don't answer the door for strangers. Mr. Eli and Mrs. Wendy aren't strangers, mommy," the 4-year-old said sweetly as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Clare smirked and shook her head. "Ok, mister smarty pants, you know what you have to do after you finish eating."

"Yes mommy."

"Wendy, Eli, hi," Clare said hugging them both.

"Hello, Clare," Wendy said.

"Hey, Clare. This is my best bud, Adam. Adam, this is Ms. Clare," Eli said.

Clare smiled and shook Adam's hand. "Nice meeting you, Adam," Clare said sweetly.

"Pleasure is all mine, sweetie," Adam said, before pressing his soft lips to Clare's hand, causing her cheeks to turn a little red.

Eli rolled his eyes, thinking no one noticed. Little did he know that Clare did.

...

Three hours later, Eli and Wendy had left Clare's house. Adam and Clare was sitting down in the living room, getting to know each other. Adam told Clare about his change and Clare told Adam about her last marriage. She had to admit, it was hard to believe that Adam was once a girl. She shrugged it off and continued to listen to him.

Clare's mind began to drift off as Adam was still talking. She began thinking about Eli. Those gorgeous eyes and those sexy lips. She loved the way his lips looked when he smirked. At this point, Clare felt like a horny school girl. Here she was, sitting her with Adam, while thinking about Eli doing naughty things to her. Adam took notice that Clare was biting her lip.

"Clare, are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine!" Clare said, slightly embarrassed.

"Ok. Well, I need to get going. I have work soon. It was nice meeting you, again Clare and I hope we can see each other soon," he said, before kissing her cheek.

"Of course we can, Adam and it was nice meeting you too."

Once Adam left, Clare sighed. She walked to the kitchen and decided to make dinner for her and Justin. Days like this Clare felt so empty and alone. She needed someone who could love her and not hurt her. A tear slid down Clare's cheek as she began to think about Luke. His words were still lingering in her head. His face during the day of court was still lingering in her head. She will never forget that face he gave her. It was the face that look like he was ready to murder her. Clare never felt so scared in her entire life. She knew leaving New York was the best choice.

The doorbell rang, snapping Clare out of her thoughts. She sighed and grabbed the chicken breasts from the refrigerator before going to answer the door. When she opened it, Eli was standing there with the drop dead gorgeous smirk plastered on his face. Clare smiled and invited him in.

"What brings you here, Eli?" she asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Well, Wendy was called in to work and don't get off until 2 this morning. I was wondering if I could stay here for a while and have dinner with you and Justin."

"Of course!" Clare said, smiling from ear to ear, "I'm making chicken parmesan, pasta, and garlic bread. I hope you like it."

"That sounds delicious," Eli said, licking his lips.

"Great," Clare said walking towards Eli, handing him an apron.

Eli gave Clare a confused looked and asked, "What's this for?"

"You're going to help Justin and I cook. This is something we do every Saturday. Justin would tell me what he wants on Friday, we'll go to the grocery store early Saturday morning to get the ingredients, and in the evening we cook together."

"Aw, that's so nice. Well then, I'm in," Eli said taking the apron.

Seconds later, Justin came running down the steps. He ran to Eli and shook his hand. "Hi, Mr. Eli," Justin said sweetly.

"You don't have to say Mr. Justin," Eli said chuckling, "That makes me feel old."

"But my mommy said it's the polite thing to do."

"Well, I'm saying you don't have to."

"Ok, Eli. Are you gonna join me and mommy for dinner?"

"Yes I will."

"Yay!"

"Come on boys," Clare said, "Wash your hands and let's start making dinner."

Justin grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. The two washed their hands and helped Clare gather the ingredients. While cooking, Eli learned more about Clare. He learned about her birthday, her favorite color and her favorite music. He found out the two loved reading and both enjoyed the same kind of books. Eli also learned about Justin. He learned what his favorite food was, favorite show, and favorite color. He learned that him and Justin both enjoyed cars. He also learned that Justin was starting a collection on toy cars.

Once dinner was ready, Justin and Eli set the table while Clare gathered the drinks. Her and Eli were going to drink white wine, while Justin was going to drink pink lemonade. After dinner, Clare brought out the vanilla ice cream for Justin to eat.

"Mommy, I'm all done!" Justin said, ice cream dripping down his chin. Clare giggled and grabbed a napkin to wipe off Justin's face.

"Ready for your bath?" Clare asked Justin.

"Yes mommy."

"Ok, Eli, I'll be right back. I'm going to help Justin get ready for bed. It shouldn't take no longer than 20 minutes," Clare explained.

"Take your time, Clare. I'll be right here when you get done. Night Justin."

"Good night, Eli. I had fun with you today," Justin said running towards Eli and giving him a hug.

Clare smiled before taking Justin's hand and leading him up the steps. When they disappeared, Eli looked around at Clare's home. It was beautiful. He looked on the walls and saw pictures of Clare and Justin. He saw pictures of what must have been Clare's family. He even saw pictures of Clare's wedding. Eli smirked, she looked absolutely stunning in that wedding dress.

Eli laughed to himself when he saw a picture of Clare when she was younger. She had long, straight hair and wore glasses. In the picture, she was wearing a white dress and had on bunny ears. She had an easter basket in her hands. Next to her was a girl who Eli assumed was her sister. The girl was slightly taller and wore a white dress and bunny ears. She had one arm on Clare's shoulder and the other was holding her easter basket.

"I love that picture of me and Darcy," Clare said, scaring Eli.

"This must be your sister," Eli said.

"Yeah, it is. This picture right here," Clare said pointing to another picture, "Is the day of my mother's wedding. She and my father got a divorce. She remarried my childhood friend's father. It was a shocker to all of us, but it turned out pretty good. That's me, Darcy, and my step-brother Jake."

"You look beautiful," Eli blurted out.

Clare's face turned red. "Thanks. Uh, do you want some more wine?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

Clare walked into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sat them down on the living room table and took a seat on the couch. Eli walked over to Clare and took a seat on the couch. The two began to drink glass after glass, bottle after bottle.

Two hours later, Clare and Eli was drunk. Both of them were giggling like crazy.

"Clare you're so beautiful," Eli slurred.

"And you're so sexy," Clare giggled.

"Look at the time. It's 1:30. I have to go, Clare."

"Ok. Let me walk you to the door."

Clare and Eli stood up, neither one of them had a good enough balance. Clare was stumbling while Eli was standing in one spot, trying to keep his balance. Both of them was laughing. Clare finally made it to the door. Eli followed after her. Before Clare opened the door Eli asked, "Can I kiss you, Clare?"

Clare's mind said 'no' but her heart said 'yes'. She nodded her head, her curls bouncing slightly. Eli grabbed the back of Clare's neck and crashed his lips on to hers. Clare moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Clare slightly opened her mouth and Eli's tongue plunged inside. The two tongues began to wrestle with each other. The kiss wasn't slow and passionate. It was fast and greedy. It was as if the two needed each others' touch.

Eli and Clare pulled apart, gasping for air. "Wow!" the two said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you wonderful people for the reviews. I enjoyed 'em very much! And don't get your hopes up-there won't be any EClare action just yet. I WOULD tell you what will happen later, but I don't like spoiling surprises. Enjoy. :D**

**As you all know, I don't own Degrassi. **

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

A simple kiss was all it took. He couldn't stop thinking about her lips. The feeling of it was still on his lips.

He knew it was wrong. He was with Wendy-the girl who was madly in love with. The girl he vowed to spend the rest of his life with. Now, he suddenly questioned their marriage once Clare came alone. Eli started thinking about all the pro's and con's in their marriage.

Poor Wendy. It would crush her heart if she found out what Eli did. She would leave him and never come back. He would just have to tell Clare. Tell her the most cliché thing: Last night was a mistake. He knew that it was a lie, but he couldn't risk losing Wendy. She was there for him during his time of need. She was there when he was grieving over his dead ex, Julia. It wouldn't be right to dump her and move to the next.

It wasn't possible. He was married to Wendy and it was going to stay that way.

Eli played with the ring on his finger, smirking. His wife was his precious jewel. He loved and cherished her.

But why did he cheat? Why did he kiss Clare?

Clare was beautiful-inside and out. She had an interesting life story and needed a shoulder to cry on.

Maybe Eli just like the girl out of pity?

This was Clare after all. She just moved here and Eli barely knew anything about her. All he knew was her name was Clare and had a son named Justin. He knew about her family and her past marriage. Other than that-nothing. There's something about her. He wanted to know more. He _needed_ to know more.

"Eli," Wendy said walking in the room, "I have to go to work. I'll see you around 5:30."

"I love you."

Wendy smiled and cupped Eli's face, giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you, too," she said, leaving.

...

Eli. That was the only thing crossing Clare's mind. The kiss they shared. Clare felt sparks between the two. It was wrong though. The feelings she had for him was wrong. He was married-happily married. Or so she thought.

A rush of guilt came over Clare's body. Those lips belong to a married woman-not to her. She shouldn't have let those lips kiss her. She couldn't blame the alcohol, because she knew what she was doing. She wanted it to happen. She wanted to kiss Eli.

Different emotions took over Clare's body. She never felt this way with Luke. She never felt so-alive. She never pictured a happy ending with Luke. With Eli it was different. After the kiss they shared, Clare went to bed, dreaming about him. She dreamt of them being married and having a happy family.

This was all from a kiss. Not a simple kiss, though. The kiss meant something to Clare-even though it was a kiss of hunger. They both seemed to crave each other.

A knock at the door sent Clare's though disappearing. She sighed and walked towards the door, opening it to show Eli. He had a blank expression on his face.

Clare smiled and said, "Eli, hi. Come on in."

Eli walked in and faced Clare, who was closing the door. Eli shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a long sigh.

"What bring you here?" Clare said, cheesing. She felt as if she was in highschool all over again. She was standing here with a guy she liked and had a wide smile on her face.

"We need to talk," Eli said, watching the way Clare's face fell. He took it as a sign to continue. "Last night was a mistake and it should have never happened. I just got a little too drunk to realize what I was doing."

Clare felt her heart drop. She should have expected this. He was married after all. She knew that Eli would never be hers.

"I apologize for kissing you, Clare. I don't want it to be any confusion between us," Eli said, walking towards the front door. He opened it and left.

Clare let the tears fall from her eyes. She was upset and a little broken. Why was she going after a man who was off-limits? Why couldn't she get him out of her mind?

The doorbell rang, causing her to slightly jump. Clare angrily wiped away her tears and went to answer the door. Jake was standing there with his wife, Katie and their son Jacob-who they called JJ. Clare smiled and invited them in.

"I'm so glad to see you all! Hi JJ," Clare said excitedly.

"Hi Auntie Clare. Where's Justin?"

"Upstairs. You can go play with him."

JJ waved off his parents and ran up the steps.

"How are you, Katie and Jake?" Clare said, hugging them both.

"We're great. Stronger than ever," Katie said.

Clare couldn't help but feel a little of jealously. She was happy for Jake and Katie, though. She was just jealous of how they're marriage was happy. Both of them looked very happy. Why couldn't she be that way with Luke? Why did he have to hurt her physically and emotionally?

"Clare?" Jake asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I said, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I've made some new friends," Clare said, trying not to blush at the thought of Eli kissing her again.

"Oh, a boy!" Katie said.

"No, no. Well, yeah. But he's married," Clare said, sighing.

"Aw, Clare-bear. You'll find someone some day," Jake told her, his voice being full of confidence.

"Yeah, I hope."

...

Eli stared at the coffee table. Clare was the only thing on his mind. All he could think about was her face when he told her that the kiss was a mistake. Of course it wasn't a mistake! He's been wanting to kiss those lips since he first laid eyes on her.

"Eli, I'm home!" Wendy voiced echoed through the house.

Eli stood up and hugged his wife. "You're home early."

"I know, I got the rest of the day off."

"That's great," Eli said, kissing Wendy.

Wendy smiled and headed towards the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you make sounds great, Clare."

Wendy froze. "What did you just call me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you wonderful people for the reviews. And yes, Eli is in a load of trouble now. Once again, don't get your hopes up, my little munchkins. Eli and Clare won't be getting together anytime soon. I don't want to rush their relationship just yet.**

**WARNING: The "f" bomb is dropped a lot in the flashback.**

**As you all know, I don't own Degrassi. **

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

_"What do you want for dinner?"_

_"Anything you make sounds great, Clare?"_

_"What did you just call me?"_

_Eli gulped. He couldn't believe he just called his wife Clare. Clare was nothing compared to Wendy._

_Eli said Wendy walk towards him, with a butcher knife in her hand. For a second, he thought his penis was about to get chopped off and cooked for dinner tonight. Instead, Wendy pierced the knife through the wooden table, causing Eli to sigh of relief._

_"I said, what did you just call me?" Wendy's voice was stern and dark. Eli have never heard her use this voice on him. Not once, not ever._

_"I-I-I" Eli stammered._

_"I cannot believe you just called me another fucking female! Dammit, Eli!" Wendy yelled, running her fingers through her hair. "Are you fucking cheating on me with her? Is that what it is? Dammit! Fucking cheater!" _

_Wendy let out a loud groan and stomped her feet like a little kid having a tantrum. _

_Eli sighed heavily. He would have to be honest with Wendy. He didn't want her to leave. All he had to do was confess and hope that she would stay._

_"Wendy, the day you were called in to work, I went to Clare's house for dinner. She didn't invite me, I showed up there unexpected. Me, her, and Justin cooked dinner together. Afterwards, Clare and I drunk a lot of wine. Around 1 something I was leaving. I-I swear I didn't know what I was doing, but when Clare walked me to the door. We-I kissed her."_

_Wendy lowered herself on the couch and put her head into her hands. She started crying so hard that she was shaking. Eli walked over towards her and tried to comfort her. _

_He slowly made two steps towards her. Wendy's head shot up at the second step and she snatched the knife from the wooden table. She pointed it towards Eli, who held his hands up in surrender._

_"Don't you fucking dare take another step towards me, cheater! Y-You kissed..." her voice trailed off._

_"Wendy-"_

_"NO! You don't get to say anything, cheater! I-It's my damn turn t-to talk! Your lips were on another fucking female! That makes you a cheater, Eli! Do you hear me? That makes you a fucking cheater! I-I helped you get over your fucking dead ex, Eli! I helped you get back on your feet! I-I showed you how to fucking love, again! And this is what I get in return? You fucking kissing another fucking female! I TRUSTED YOU!" she yelled, the knife still tightly in her hand. "I fucking trusted you," she whispered._

_"Wendy, please forgive me. I-I was drunk and-"_

_"Don't fucking blame the alcohol for your selfish mistakes! Do you wanna be with Clare? Is that what it is? Let's call up Clare a-and tell her that you want her and not me!"_

_"WENDY, I DON'T FUCKING WANT CLARE! I WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU DAMMIT! I FUCKING WANT TO BE WITH YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY FUCKING GIRL THAT I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH! YOU'RE THE ONLY FUCKING GIRL THAT I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE WITH!" Eli yelled. His face was red from anger and veins were popping out of his neck._

_"Eli-"_

_"Wendy, I only want you. I only fucking want you. Please, forgive me," he whispered, taking another step towards Wendy. "Drop the knife, Wendy, please."_

_Wendy nodded her head and dropped the knife. She stood up off the couch and walked towards Eli, wrapping her arms around him. _

_Eli grabbed Wendy's face and crashed his lips into hers. The kiss was mixed with tears and their saliva. _

_"I forgive you," Wendy whispered as they pulled apart._

_Eli smirked and kissed Wendy again. This time the kiss was sloppy and hungry._

_"Make love to me, Eli," Wendy moaned._

Eli woke up and smirked at the red-head lying on his chest. This is the woman he love.

_But what about Clare?" a voice said, "You're starting to fall for her."_

He couldn't fall for Clare. She was just a friend...nothing more or less. Wendy was the female he wanted to be with. Wendy is the female he love. No Clare-just Wendy.

Wendy opened her eyes to see Eli staring at her. She smiled widely and batted her eye lashes.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Eli," she said sweetly, "Last night was great."

"Yeah. Wendy, I'm so-"

"It's fine," Wendy said cutting him off, "I won't look at you or Clare differently. _But _you are on probation. If you slip up again, I'll leave yo sorry ass. Got it?"

Eli gulped and nodded his head.

...

Clare stretched her arms and yawned. She was about to roll out of bed, but she heard soft snores. She looked to her right and saw the sleeping boy. He was curled up under the cover, hugging his stuffed lion.

Clare stared at her son in awe before carefully getting out of bed. She walked into the bathroom to do her morning routine. Once she was done, she went to her room to pick out an outfit for the day.

Before walking out of the room to get in the shower, her cell phone started ringing. She walked over to her night stand and looked confused at the unknown number flashing across her screen. Clare decided to answer it before the person hung up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Clare. It's me, Adam."_

"Hey, Adam! What's up?"

_"Nothing much. I was wondering if you and Justin would like to go out today."_

"That sounds great, Adam! Justin and I will have to get dressed. I'll call you when we're ready."

_"OK. Bye."_

"Bye."

Clare ran back to the closet and decided to change her outfit. At first, she was just going to wear a pair of black sweats and a black camisole. She wasn't going nowhere and she didn't expect anyone to come over.

Now, she had out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white camisole. She out her room and into the shower.

Why was she happy that she was seeing Adam?

After spending a day with him, she realized he was sweet and caring. He made her laugh, blush, and made her feel beautiful. He told her she deserved to be happy and that she deserved someone who loved all of her.

_What about Eli?_

NO! There was no thinking about Eli. He made it clear that he didn't want anything between them. She couldn't help but feel hurt.

"He's married, Clare!" she yelled to herself.

Clare turned off the shower water and got dressed. She blow-dried and pinned up her hair. She, then, walked into her room to slip on a pair of black flats. Then, she woke up Justin-who had a big temper tantrum.

It took Justin thirty minutes to stop acting crazy and to finally get his self into the tub. Once he was dressed, Clare called Adam.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Clare opened it to see Adam standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"These are for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

Clare gasped and took the flowers. "Adam these are beautiful. I'll be back, I'll go put these in a vase. Then, we'll be all set to go."

Adam smiled as he walked Clare walk away. He looked down at Justin who was staring at him.

"Hi, Justin," he said sweetly.

"Hi," the little kid said dryly.

"Uh, what kind of things to you like? Do you like cars?"

"I love cars!"

Adam sighed of relief. If he wanted to get with Clare, he was going to have to get on Justin's good side.

"That's great! I do, too. How about we go to the toy store and you can pic out any toy car you want. Afterwards, we can go get some ice cream."

"Really?" gasped Justin, "You're the best, Adam! Let's go!" he said running towards the car.

Clare shut the front door behind her and followed the Adam towards the car.

...

Eli looked out the window once he heard voices. He looked over to see Adam, Justin, and Clare getting into Adam's car. A rush of jealously came over him. He knew he couldn't have the best of both worlds though.

Clare was probably mad at him anyways. He practically hurt her feelings by telling her he didn't feel nothing. It was a lie. He kind of felt something for Clare, he just wouldn't admit it.

He was with Wendy. He couldn't hurt her and he wouldn't plan on doing it again.

Clare was going to be nothing, but a friend.

...

Clare stood in front of Adam's car, with Justin next to her. She was smiling widely at Adam.

"Thanks, Adam. Justin and I had a wonderful time."

"No problem. Call anytime and I'll be here. OK?"

"OK. Justin tell Adam thank you."

"Thank you, Adam!" Justin beamed.

"No problem kiddo."

"Justin go wait on the porch, I'll be there in a sec."

Justin nodded and ran to the porch. Clare turned towards Adam and smiled again.

"Clare, you're beautiful," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

Clare crashed her lips into Adam's as he wrapped his arms around her waist...pulling her closer. Clare moaned softly as Adam slipped his tongue in her mouth. Both of them began tongue wrestling until Clare pulled apart. She was blushing madly.

"I'll call you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Adam."

"Bye, Clare."

Clare smiled and waved at Adam before walking to her porch. She grabbed her keys out her purse.

"Mommy, is Adam your boyfriend?"

"No, sweetie."

"I like him, he bought me toy cars to start off my collection. He's better than daddy."

Clare sighed and patted Justin's head. "I know, sweetie."

Clare unlocked the front door and walked into the house. She turned on the living room light and gasped.

"Hello, Clare."

Clare stood there, holding on to Justin tightly.

"L-Luke," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AH! LUKE IS BACK! How did he find Clare? Well, a guy _always _know how to track his girl down. And, no, Luke was never in jail. He was still in New York, playing hockey. Oops. That's what I forgot to mention. Luke is a famous hockey player, but he's really known it the states...he's rarely known in Canada. I know, sounds crazy, but bear with me here. Another thing, Eli and Clare will be getting into their romantic thing soon. Right now, I just don't want to rush it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. They make me super happy! I was feeling super down and seeing these reviews made me feel better.**

**So sorry for not updating sooner. School started yesterday and they gave me homework. Yikes! "/ But, I'm back.. for now. And probably on my spare time. Until then... Enjoy, my lovely babies!**

**As you all know, I don't own Degrassi.**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

"Aren't you happy to see me, Clare?" Luke asked, his voice dark and cold.

Clare stood there, holding on to Justin tightly. She felt her heart drop and she was nervously shaking. She felt tears slide down her cheek. All of the old feelings were coming back.

"J-Justin, go to your room," she whispered.

Justin got out of his mom grip and ran as fast as he could up the steps. Clare started to tremble when she saw Luke get off the couch and walk up to her. He caressed her cheek, causing her to flinch.

Luke smirked and kissed Clare's cheek softly. "How could you leave me, Clare? I thought you loved me. Don't you love me, Clare?"

Clare couldn't do anything but whimper. She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want Luke to hurt her. Before she could answer, Luke's hands were wrapped around her neck. Clare was clawing at his hands, trying to break free.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE, CLARE?! I CALLED EVERYONE TO FIND OUT WHERE YOU WERE! YOUR MOTHER HAD TO TELL ME!"

"I-I'm sorry," Clare whispered.

Luke let go of Clare's neck and watched her fall to the ground, gasping for air. He smirked and kicked her in the gut, causing her to let out a loud cry. He knelt next to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, lifting her head towards his face.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her on the lips. "Don't ever leave me again."

Clare couldn't take this anymore. She held on to her stomach as she struggled to stand up. She looked Luke in the eyes. Though she was scared, she knew it was time for her to stand up to Luke. She did it once and she could do it again.

"Luke, you and I are not together! So you hear me? There's no us anymore! I divorced your sorry ass! So, leave before I call the fucking cops!"

Luke looked at Clare and smirked. His hand drew back slightly and swiftly came in contact with her face. Clare fell to the wooden floor, blood oozing out. Luke bent over and grabbed Clare by the shoulders, standing her on her feet. He rammed her into a wall, causing her head to hit it loudly. Pictures fell of the walls-glass shattering afterwards.

"You won't call the police. If you do, they can't do a thing. I'm a famous hockey player-they'll love me," he whispered hoarsely.

Clare was speechless. She couldn't breath and her heart-beat was increasing by the second. The way Luke grabbed the back of her neck made her screech. She wanted to reach up and punch him, but she didn't have the guts to.

Justin ran down the steps, coming to help his mother. Clare tried to tell him to go back up, but her voice wasn't coming out.

"GET OFF MY MOMMY!" Justin screamed, tugging on Luke's pants.

Luke turned around and smirked at his kid. He didn't back away though, he turned his attention back to the frightened Clare. Justin repeated himself-louder this time, hoping his daddy would back away. Luke looked down at his son and kicked him in the stomach, sending him gliding across the wooden floor. He fell on his left arm, hearing a cracking sound. Clare screamed and punched Luke in the face. She punched him repeatedly, watching the blood gush out. She smirked because Luke was feeling her pain.

Before she could get another punch, Luke grabbed her arms and pinned them on the wall. Clare squirmed around trying to break free.

"Where's your little boyfriend at now?" Luke sneered.

...

It was a lonely night. Wendy had left the following day to spend the night with her parents. Eli was sitting in the living room, reading a comic book. Every five minutes his head would shoot up because of the noise going on next door. He wondered what was happening, but decided to leave it alone. Clare was a big girl-she could handle herself.

Five more minutes later, Eli heard glasses shattering. He heard loud screams and high-pitched cries. He slammed his comic book on the couch and marched to Clare's house.

When he reached her house, he heard loud screaming and cries. He heard the sound of pounding and someone being smacked. Eli didn't know if Clare was having rough sex or if she was getting hurt.

He shook the negative thoughts and slowly twisting the doorknob to see if it was lock. When he heard the _click, _he walked inside to see Clare getting punched and smacked around. Justin was lying on the floor, screaming to the top of his lungs.

Eli stormed over to the guy, grabbed his shoulders to turn him towards his direction, and gave him a good punch in the face. The guy collapsed on the ground, holding his nose soon after. Eli bent down, grabbed the boy by his collar and punched him in the face until he was loosing conscious.

Clare ran over to Eli and grabbed his arm. She tried to pull him off of the guy, but it was no use.

When Eli saw the boy was finally knocked out, he wiped the blood of his knuckles and ran to Justin-who hasn't stopped screaming.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Before Clare could talk, Eli yelled, "Call the ambulance!"

Clare rushed to the phone and dialed 911. She told the police her address and they was on their way. She ran back over to Justin and held on to him.

"Baby, help is on the way," she reassured him, kissing the top of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luke is a VERY bad person.. HORRIBLE! He hurt poor Justin.. and Clare. Luckily, Eli was there to rescue them both. I'm 100% against ANY type of abuse. Whether its physical or emotionally. I'm against it ALL! I just wanted to make the story a little better, so sorry IF I made some of you uncomfortable. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) Love ya so much! :* :***

**-Italics AND Bold will be dreams-**

**-Italics are Flashbacks-**

**BTW: I know I'm SUPER late, but school is bringing me down. I'm going to TRY to update every MONDAY. So, thanks for being patient. **

**As you all know, I don't own Degrassi.**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Clare sat at the hospital, crying on Eli's chest. She gripped his shirt tightly, crying her dear eyes out. When she was done, she slowly laid her head up and looked at Eli, who was staring at her. She then looked down at his shirt and saw she had soaked it.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered.

Eli smirked and ran his fingers through Clare's locks. "No worries, Clare."

When the doctor walked into the waiting room, Clare and Eli stood up.

"Well? How is my baby, Dr. Andrews?" Clare said, rubbing her hands nervously.

"Well, Ms. Edwards, he's alright. He just has a fractured arm."

Clare sighed in relief and wiped away her tears. "When can I see him?"

"Right now. Follow me."

Clare and Eli followed behind Dr. Andrews. When he led her to Justin's room, she ran in there and hugged him tightly. She kissed the top of his head repeatedly. She then kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"Mommy is so glad you're OK!"

"Mom. Can't. Breathe."

Clare giggled and let go of Justin. She looked down at the cast on his arm and sighed. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she stared at her baby boy lying in the hospital bed. She silently prayed that she would _never _see Justin like this again.

Eli walked over to Justin and ruffled his hair. "How are ya holding up, kiddo?"

"I'm fine, Eli. My arm is sore. Mommy, why did daddy hurt me?"

Hearing her little boy ask that broke her heart. She used her shaking hand to wipe her tears away. She shrugged and said, "I don't know sweetie, but don't worry- he's going to a place to where all bad people go."

Justin nodded his head. Dr. Andrews walked into the room and told Clare that she could take Justin home. The car ride home was quiet. When they got there, Justin, Clare, and Eli walked on to Clare's porch.

Eli looked down at his watch and saw it was 3 in the morning. He patted down his pockets and felt that he didn't have his keys. He looked up at Clare, who had opened the house and walked in.

"Clare, I know this is inappropriate, but do you think I could spend the night? I left my keys in the house and Wendy doesn't come back until tomorrow night."

"No need for an explanation, Eli. Come on in," Clare said as Eli walked in.

Clare closed the front door behind her and walked to the refrigerator. She knew everyone was hungry, so decided to make a grill cheese sandwich. When she was done, she called Justin and Eli to the table to eat. After eating their sandwich in silence, Justin went to bed. Clare and Eli were staring at each other.

"So-"

"Clare, we need to talk," Eli said cutting her off, "Wendy knows we kissed and we should be nothing more than friends. In fact, we shouldn't really hang out like that."

Clare stared at Eli for a few seconds. She got up from the couch and stormed up the steps, slamming the door behind her. Eli sighed and laid back, closing his eyes.

**_It was kind of hot outside. Looking over, Eli saw the ocean sparkling. The sand under Eli made his shoes a little dusty. When the music started and everyone stood up, Eli's heart dropped. He saw the flower girl walk down the aisle._**

**_Adam patted Eli on the back, reassuring him that he'll be fine. When the girl with the beautiful white dressed slowly walked down the aisle, Eli's heart skipped a beat. When she stood in front of him, the wedding began._**

**_When it came down to the part where Eli could kiss his bride, he lifted up the veil. It wasn't Wendy's face- It was Clare's. Her icy blue orbs sparkled like the ocean itself. Her golden locks were now straight and pinned up. She smiled at Eli, waiting for him to crash his lips on to hers._**

**_Smirking, Eli brought Clare's face to his and kissed her softly. Everyone clapped and cheered as. Eli grabbed Clare's hand and they ran down the aisle as people threw rice. '_**

**_When Clare and Eli got into the limo, Clare began giggling. Eli smirked and placed tiny kisses on her cheek, neck, and lips. She grabbed her newly husband's face and brought his lips to hers. The two began kissing for a while until they made it to the hotel they rented._**

**_..._**

**_Clare was laying on the hospital bed. Eli held the camera in his hand, with a huge smile on his face. Clare was screaming loudly, yelling for the baby to come out._**

**_"Come on, Mrs. Goldsworthy. Just a few more push."_**

**_"Ah! It fucking hurts! Get this damn baby out of me!" she cried._**

**_"You're almost there, Blue Eyes," Eli said softly as a few tears slid down his cheeks._**

**_"No more kids, Eli! You hear me damn it?! I don't want anymore!" she yelled as she pushed again._**

**_"Oh look," the Dr. cooed, "It's a baby girl. What do you want to name her?"_**

**_"Angel Marie Goldsworthy," Clare said softly._**

**_Eli zoomed the camera over to the baby wrapped into the pink blanket. Tiny cries escaped the baby's mouth, causing Eli to tear up again. He smirked and then zoomed the camera to the tired Clare. _**

**_She held out her arms tiredly and said, "I wanna hold my baby."_**

**_The Dr. handed Angel to Clare and Eli's heart dropped. He smiled widely at the sight of his two baby girls. He was so happy that him and Clare got through it._**

**_..._**

**_"Angel, the school bus is here! Don't want you to be late!"_**

**_A girl with long, auburn locks ran down the steps. She had piercing green eyes and a lopsided smirk. She wore a pair of red, plaid skinny jeans and a red tank top. She also had on a pair of red Chucks. She grabbed her purse and was about to run out the door._**

**_"Uh, what the hell do you have on?" Eli asked, walking down the steps._**

**_"Dad, not today! I can't miss the bus!" Angel whined._**

**_Clare sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Go to school Angel," she said tiredly._**

**_When Angel ran out the house, Eli gave Clare a 'I can't believe you did it, again' look. Clare shook her head and was about to head up the steps, until Eli grabbed her wrist and spun her around._**

**_"Not today, Eli. I'm so tired and I need to get some rest. I've worked my butt off for the last two weeks."_**

**_"And you think I haven't?!" he yelled. Clare arched her left eyebrow up, causing Eli to sigh. "Sorry for raising my voice, but I think you should have let Angel changed. I'm tired of you being so nice to her when she deserves some discipline!"_**

**_"Eli," Clare said shaking her head, "I'm tired. I-I don't have time for your yelling and stupidity now. Angel is 17 years old. She can wear whatever she pleases- as long as it's appropriate."_**

**_"But those damn pants-"_**

**_"Are something that isn't explicit or degrading. She's fine with what she has on. I'm going to bed, Eli."_**

**_Clare walked up the steps slowly. Eli sighed as he watched her disappear up the steps. He laid on the couch and closed his eyes._**

**_..._**

**_"Mr. Goldsworthy, I hate to say this, but Clare has Breast cancer." _**

_ **"No," Eli said softly, putting his head into his hands.**_

_**...**_

_**The skies were dark and the rain was just starting to fall. 25-year-old, Angel stood next to her father, Eli. She held on to him as tears spilled from their eyes.**_

_**"I know today is such a sad day," Adam spoke, "But, Clare was a wonderful person. She had such a bright spirit and a wonderful personality. I remember the first day Eli saw her. He told me 'I'm going to get her. I want her to be mines'. Little did I know that the two was going to actually get together."**_

_**The rest of the time, Eli was staring at the casket. While Adam was talking, Eli walked over to the casket. He looked at his wife's lifeless body. He hugged her and kissed her cold lips. **_

_**"Why did you leave me, Clare?! You told me you'll never leave!?"**_

"NO!" Eli bolted from the couch, sweat covered all over his face. "It was just a dream," he whispered softly.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Clare asked running down the steps.

Her hair was all over the place. She wore a purple sports bra and a pair of black basketball shorts. Eli smirked at her pajamas. He thought she looked so damn sexy. He just wanted to kiss her all over.

"Eli? Are you OK?"

Eli nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream- sort of."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I had a dream you and I got married, we had a kid,m you got breast cancer then died."

Clare stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Do you ever think we could get married?" she blurted out.

"Clare, you know I'm with Wendy."

"I-I know, I was just curious."

"Clare I-"

"Eli, I'm sorry for asking. I can't help but think we had something when we first kissed. I felt sparks- something I never felt with Luke."

"Clare, I can't deny it- I felt something, too. But you and I both know I'm with Wendy."

"Do you love her?"

Eli paused for a second and said, "Since you've walked in my life, my feelings for Wendy have completely changed and it's all because of one simple kiss."


	7. Chapter 7

**OK. Don't kill me. Those of you who've been reading and reviewing, thank you! I appreciate it. And I KNOW I said that I'll TRY to update every Monday. However, the past two Monday's were just rough. Homework, tests, studying, preparing for Junior ROTC. *Sighs* This stuff is just SUPER difficult. BUUUUUT, I'm here and I'm ready to update. Now, if you have read my other story, "Babies and Weddings" then the same thing I said in the author's note goes for this story too. If you don't know what I said, then this pay close attention. I'm making a new story, but I don't know if it's really good. So, whoever leaves the GREATEST review gets PM'd the first chapter and they get to tell me whether it's good or not. Also, reviews do makes me SUPER happy. So leave 5 or more reviews. :D**

**BTW: In case you get confuse, this is still the same day where they were at the hospital.**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Did she hear him correctly? Because of a simple kiss, Eli's feelings were changing for his wife. Clare didn't know whether to feel happy or guilty. She felt a little of both. She was happy because Eli was fallen for her, but guilty because he had a wife. A wife who loved him dearly. A wife who was also friends with Clare. She couldn't do this to Wendy, nor Eli. She had to stop thinking of herself and think of others. Now was the time to put her feelings aside, even though it would emotionally kill her.

She looked over at Eli to see he was staring at her. He had a smirk plastered on to his crimson red face. Clare felt her heart thudding loudly against her chest. No one has ever made Clare feel this way. Eli was the only one that could cause her to do stupid things.

"Clare, say something," he ordered softly.

"Eli, I really do like you- in fact, I'm falling for you. But, like you said, you have a wife. I can't interfere with y'all marriage. It wouldn't be right of me."

"But, Clare-"

"No but's Eli. You and I know this would be wrong. Y-You love Wendy, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes that you feel a little guilty."

Eli lowered his head and let out a loud sigh. He hadn't thought of it like that. All he wanted to do was kiss Clare. He wanted to feel her lips against his one more time. He wanted this.

No, he _needed _this.

He looked up at Clare who was still staring at him. He watched her suck on her bottom lip. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing. He's thinking about jeopardizing his marriage for a woman.

Clare wasn't just any woman. She was a gift from God. Though Eli didn't really believe in God, but he felt like God placed her here specifically for him. But why her? Why wasn't it Wendy?

"Eli, what are you thinking about?"

"Clare, I know this is wrong of me, but can I kiss you?"

"Eli you have-"

Eli cut her off by saying, "I know I have a wife, but I just need to kiss you. I want to know if my feelings are real."

Clare was about to open her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Her face turned red as she nodded her head slowly. Eli scooted towards her and cupped her face. He slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. But, it wasn't just a peck. No, it was more than that. Both of them was exploring each other's body. Eli's hands were roaming up Clare's shirt, feeling her firm breast. Clare's hands were raking through Eli's hair. She moaned as he squeezed her breast.

Not breaking the kiss, Clare straddled on Eli's lap. Once she felt something poking her, she began grinding on it causing both of them to moan. Now, they were dry humping each other.

"Mommy," Justin whined running down the steps.

Clare hopped off of Eli and rushed towards her crying son. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Before asking him what's wrong, she had to stop him from crying.

Eli groaned and looked down at his pants. He stood up and walked passed them, covering his manhood. Clare looked up in confusion, but saw where he was going so she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Sweetie, tell mommy what's wrong."

"I-I had a b-bad dream," he stuttered.

Clare walked him over to the couch and sat down. She picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"What was it about, baby?"

"D-Dad had c-came b-b-back t-to h-hurt y-y-you," he cried.

Clare held Justin tightly and placed his head on her chest. She rocked him back and forth. She kept kissing him on his head, reassuring him that everything would be OK.

"Don't worry, daddy isn't coming back anytime soon."

"Promise?" he said, looking up at her.

"Promise. Now, come on so I can get you in bed."

"But I don't wanna sleep alone tonight! Please don't make me mommy," he cried.

Clare's heart was breaking. She looked at her son who was bawling his eyes out. His father had scared him. His father had scared him to the point that he was having nightmares about him.

"Tell you what, you can sleep in my bed tonight. Go turn on the lights and the TV. I'll be in there later, OK?"

Justin nodded his head slowly.

"You're a big boy, Justin," she told him as she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too mommy," he replied giving her a peck on the kips.

As Justin walked up the steps, Eli came out of the bathroom. His face was flustered.

"Damn, Clare, the things you make me wanna do to you," he said smiling.

Clare tried to smile, but failed. Her face was full of worry and sadness. Eli's smile fell and he walked over to Clare, who was now crying. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Justin had a nightmare about Luke. He's so terrified of him. T-The look in my baby's eyes are no longer filled happiness, it's filled with fear."

"Clare, this is hard on both of you. You know Justin is very young and what he just experienced will have a big impact on him. It's normal for him to go through this stage. It's your job to protect him, be there for him, and be strong for him."

Clare nodded her head as more tears came down her face. Eli was right. She had to be strong for her son. She couldn't show him that she was breaking in the inside. She wanted to show Justin that she was strong through everything. Once he saw that she was strong, he would be too. It just takes time.

They had enough time in the world.

"Thanks Eli," she said smiling.

"But now, I'm getting kind of tired. Think I'm going to lay back on the couch."

"Or you could sleep in the guest room. I meant to tell you that earlier, but with all of the-"

"I know and OK. Lead me to the guest room," he said smirking.

Clare smiled and grabbed Eli's hand. She led him up the steps and towards the guest room.

"If you need anything, feel free to knock on my door. Now, good night Eli."

Before Clare could walk away, Eli grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip before she parted her lips slightly. His tongue slipped into her mouth and the two tongues began to tango. Eli grabbed Clare's waist, pulling her a little closer to him. She ran her fingers through his silky, black hair.

_"This is wrong, this is wrong!" _A voice kept repeating through Clare's head.

Her eyes popped open and she softly pushed Eli off of her. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Eli, you're married!"

"That didn't stop you before," he said smirking.

"Good night, Eli," Clare said, walking down the hall and into her room.

She closed the door and softly chuckled. Eli was so crazy and she liked it. The crazy things he did made her go crazy. She wished that they could have gone further, but she knew it was right. Clare knew that she shouldn't have even kissed him, but she couldn't help it. She wanted it. She wanted to feel Eli's lips on hers. His kisses made her go insane.

"Mommy," the angelic voice filled Clare's ears.

She looked at her son to see he was sitting up, with his stuffed lion firmly in his hands.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked, his eyes filled with sadness.

Clare smiled softly and nodded her head. She walked over towards the bed and laid next to son. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his back close to her chest. She wanted it to stay this way forever. She wanted her and Justin to be like this, only with Eli in the picture.

...

Eli was lying down, staring at the ceiling. He smirked at the thought of Clare's flustered face every time they kissed. He loved the way her lips felt on his. He loved how her breast were so soft and smooth. He loved hearing her whimper fill his ears. His penis was now hard. He groaned and shook his head.

He hated how he couldn't do anything about this.

_NO! What about your wife? Don't you remember?_

Eli rubbed his forehead. He didn't completely forget about Wendy. He loves her- she did help him get his life on the right track. Eli knew he'd be wrong if he just divorced her.

Wendy was so sweet and kind to Eli. She has always been there for Eli and leaving her wasn't an option. You can't leave the one you love for the one you like. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so SO sorry. I've been VERY sick lately and constantly going to the hospital. :( But, I want to thank you all for the reviews and thank you for waiting. Anyways, Eli is starting to realize his feelings for Clare. So, YES, the EClare stuff will be happening pretty soon. But not now, this chapter kind of has drama at the end. You won't like me for it. I feel kind of weird after writing this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Eli woke up to the smell of bacon. He slowly sat up and realized that he was still in Clare's house. He raked his fingers through his silky black hair and began smiling. As he hopped out of bed, he ran down the steps and into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of seeing Clare and little Justin working around in the kitchen. Clare was singing a song, using the spoon as a microphone. Justin was laughing and dancing around his mother. He watched Clare grab Justin's hand and spin him around.

Eli didn't mind waking up like this every morning. It was such an beautiful thing to wake up to. The smell of bacon, hearing such a angelic voice, and seeing such a beautiful bond between mother and son. Eli loved it! He wished this could be him, Wendy, and their kid.

Oh how he longed for a kid! Eli wished that he could have a child to call his. Wendy didn't think the same. She only thought of adoption. She said she didn't want to go through all of the pain to have a kid. She said she didn't want to miss out on so much work just to go through so much pain. She told Eli that the only option was adoption. She told him that adopting was good, because they were giving kids a chance to have a real home.

Eli didn't agree. Sure, it was good to give a kid a home. He didn't mind doing that, but what he wanted was a child on his own. He wanted someone to have his features.

Eli thoughts cleared once Clare walked over to him, dancing. She smiled widely and grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her. The two began dancing and laughing. Eli twirled Clare and dipped her, causing her to giggle.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Eli cooed.

"Good morning, Eli. Did you sleep well?" Clare asked as she walked to the stove.

"Yes indeed. Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"You're more than welcome, Eli. No need to thank me. I trust you'll be staying for breakfast."

"Well, I don't have anything to do right now. So, yeah," Eli said smiling.

"Good, because breakfast," Clare said as she grabbed the plates, "is done."

"Yay! Eli, can you take us to the car show today?" Justin asked, with pleading eyes.

"Car show?" Eli asked confused.

"Yeah, Adam told us the other day about some car show and now Justin can't stop talking about it," Clare explained.

"I would love to kiddo, but I have to get back home to my wife soon."

"OK," Justin said in disappointment.

"Hey, I can take you, Justin," Clare suggested.

"But mommy, you don't know about cars. Hey! Maybe Adam can take us! Ask, mommy! Please?"

Clare began to laugh and said, "I'll ask after breakfast, Justin."

Eli watched Clare set the plates on the table. He slowly walked to the table and took a seat. He felt a little jealous. Clare and Adam? He didn't like the sound of it. He wish those two have never even met. Now, Eli was sounding selfish. He didn't want his best friend messing with the girl he liked.

But he couldn't have the best of both worlds. He had Wendy, she was good for him - sort of.

After Clare put the food on the plates, she took a seat at the table. Her and Justin began chatting while Eli ate in silence. He had a lot on his mind. Spending time with Clare made him develop feelings for her. It made him think less of Wendy. Slowly, Eli was starting to regret marrying Wendy.

...

Wendy grabbed her luggage out of the taxi and slammed the door shut. She smiled as she walked towards her house. She was happy to be back home. She couldn't wait to see what Eli had in store this time. He always surprised her with something big when ever she comes back from out of town.

Wendy loved Eli with all her heart! Sure, they had rough patches, but it was nothing that she couldn't fix. When Eli had told her he cheated, words couldn't describe the pain she was feeling. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill them both, but she decided not to. She knew she was bigger than that.

Wendy grabbed her keys out of her purse and opened the door to her house. She smiled and walked in. She sat her bags down and looked around.

The house was too silent.

"Eli? Eli, I'm home!" she yelled as she walked up the steps.

She looked around in the rooms and saw nothing. She heard nothing.

"Where the hell could he be?" she mumbled to herself.

She grabbed her cell out her pocket and called Eli. His phone went straight to voice mail. She then dialed Adam and he said that he hasn't seen Eli in days. Wendy knew exactly where he was now.

...

A pounding on the door caused Clare, Justin, and Eli to jump. Clare stood up and ran to the door. When she opened it, Wendy was standing there. Her face was red and she looked pissed.

"Where. Is. My. Husband?" she asked slowly.

"I-Uh.." Clare stammered.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HUSBAND, YOU SLUT?!"

"S-Slut?"

Eli ran over to Wendy and tried to calm her down. He rubbed her arms and gave her small kisses on the cheek.

"Wendy, calm down. I was just making sure that Clare-"

"Making sure what, Eli? Every time I look up, you two are together! What the hell is going on here, Eli? It's either me or her!"

"What? Wendy, you know I choose you. I love you," Eli said quickly.

"Wendy, look, Eli and I are just friends. Nothing more. Nothing-"

"You shut the hell up and stay out of this bitch!" Wendy snapped.

"E-Excuse me?" Clare said, slightly offended.

"You heard me! You wanted Eli since day one and guess what, Clare? You cannot have him! He's mine, Clare! You had your fun when you put your filthy lips on him. Now, do it again, and see what will happen. Let's go, Eli!'

"Wendy, I-"

"Eli, if you stay, you lose me. If you come, you can never speak to Clare again."

Eli looked at Clare, who was holding Justin's hand. He shook his head and grabbed Wendy's hand. They both walked out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, thank you for the reviews. And I don't like Wendy at all. *rolls eyes* She's such a witch! Ha, but I'm still not a school. And to Eclaremaniac I am feeling much better, so thanks for caring. :) Anyways, once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the incident that occurred her, Wendy, and Eli. Clare knew that Eli would choose Wendy, because she was his wife and Wendy obviously had something Clare didn't. She didn't know what it was that Wendy had that she didn't- besides Eli.

She had to move on. Clare couldn't just stay stuck on a married man. He didn't even want her.

Or maybe he did and just was afraid to admit it. What ever the case was, she just had to move on. Eli was probably tired of her drooling all over him. To be honest, she was tired of it too. She was tired of trying to get something she couldn't have. Clare had to give up. She had to move on.

She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, wanna hang out tonight?"

...

Eli was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Wendy. She had her head placed on Eli's shoulder, while his arms were wrapped around her. The two was sitting there watching Twilight- a movie that Eli hated. He just didn't get the vampire and werewolf thing. And then there was Bella. Poor Bella. She was stuck between the two. One minute she was with the vampire and the next she was with the werewolf. She was cheating, but no one seemed to mind.

Then it just had hit Eli. His love life was something like this. It's like Wendy was the vampire and Clare was the werewolf. Or the other way around. Either way it goes, he was in the middle...torn between two people.

"Eli, the kitchen is starting to smell. Can you take the trash out?"

Eli nodded slowly and got off the couch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the smelly trash. He walked out and saw Clare walking with some dark-skinned girl and a few other people. He also saw a familiar car pull into Clare's driveway. He knew that car too well. It was Adam's.

He saw Adam get out of the car, wearing a nice dark blue dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. Eli noticed that Clare and Adam were dressed alike. Eli felt a little jealous, once again. He started to wonder if Clare ever thought about him. From the way she was looking now, it didn't seem like it.

Eli watched Clare get into the car with Adam and few others. He turned to walked to his trashcan and put the trash in it before going back into the house.

"What took you so long?" Wendy asked, walking towards him, "I know it doesn't take that long to take out some trash. W-Were you talking to Clare? Is that what this is? Gosh, Eli, you're so pathetic! Have you forgotten that you're married, Eli!? Does that ever cross your damn mind?! Eli I am so sick and-"

"Shut up, Wendy," Eli said softly.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up! I'll say whatever the hell I wanna say, Eli. You-"

"Shut up, Wendy," he repeated.

"I'm so tired of your damn mess! If you want her so bad then tell-"

"WENDY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eli yelled.

Wendy closed her mouth and looked at Eli in amusement.

"WENDY, I'M TIRED OF YOU NOT FUCKING LISTENING TO ME! YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE CLARE ALONE AND I RESPECT YOUR WISHES! I AM SO DAMN TIRED OF YOU THINKING I'LL LEAVE YOU FOR CLARE. KEEP THINKING IT AND I JUST MIGHT!" He yelled walking towards the door.

"W-Where are you going?" Wendy asked softly.

"Out!" Eli yelled, slamming the door behind him.

...

Clare was out on the dance floor with Alli, Adam, Dallas, Katie, and Jake having a good time. One hand held a drink while the other was rubbing all on Adam's body. They've been there for about two hours and she was super drunk. She wasn't joking when she said she wanted to forget about Eli. The drinks she was drinking and Adam was doing a good job of that.

She chugged the last bit of her martini, before placing a kiss on Adam's lips. She sat the glass on the floor, not caring, and began dancing with Adam again. Alli walked over to Clare and placed her arms around her.

"Aren't you having a good time?" Alli asked.

"Yes, I haven't had this much fun in so long. I'm so glad that you came to visit me," Clare slurred in response.

"Ha, yeah me too. This is good for Dallas and I. T-To leave the states and come here to see you. W-We really missed you."

"Awww, I missed y'all too," Clare said, a little drool sliding down her chin.

Adam laughed slightly and wiped the drool off of Clare. He kissed her on her forehead and shook his head.

"Where's Katie and Jake?" Adam asked.

"Eh, I dunno. I think they said they were going to go get some food. But I know they'll be right back," Alli responded as Dallas walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"C'mon babe, let's go dance," Dallas said, grabbing Alli's hand.

Adam laughed as he walked Clare walk over to the bar. She was barely walking right and she was stumbling uncontrollably. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, making her butt brush against him.

"You've had too much, babe. I need to get you home," he whispered in her ear.

"OK, Adam, let's go," she giggled.

They told Alli and Dallas they were leaving, which took about twenty minutes because Clare and Alli wouldn't stop saying how much they was gonna miss each other. Once that was over with, Adam and Clare were on their way out. As they were walking to the car, they saw Eli coming towards them. He looked at the and walked towards them.

"Hello Adam and very drunk Clare," he said.

"Sup Eli," Adam said.

"Hi Eli," Clare said cheerfully, as her cheeks turned red.

"Where ya headed?" Eli asked.

"Oh, I'm taking Clare home. She's very wasted."

"Have fun," Eli said angrily, storming away from the two.

A very confused Adam and a drunk Clare walked to the car and headed to Clare's home. When they got there, Adam walked Clare to the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then waited for her to get into the house before getting into his car and going home.

Clare sighed and flopped on the couch. Justin was at his grandparent's, so it meant it was just her. She was tired of being alone. She knew she needed to find someone, but not only for her- for Justin too. She needed a husband and he needed a father figure. She didn't want Justin to grow up without a father.

An hour later, Clare decided to make her a sandwich. Once she was done, she stumbled to the couch and began watching Go Diego Go while eating her sandwich. When ever Justin was gone, she would sit there and watch it. She did it because she missed him.

A knock at the door caused Clare to get up and go answer it. It revealed the one person she's been wanting to see forever.

"Eli, come in," she said as he walked in.

Clare closed the door and walked up to him. Before she could ask him why was he here, his lips came crashing on to hers. He pinned her on the wall and began kissing her aggressively. Both of their tongues tasted like alcohol. The kiss was intoxicating.

Eli pulled apart and whispered, "I wanna make love to you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! You all are truly the best! I know you all are just waiting for the scene between the two and well... here it goes. Please, don't criticize me. I don't know how to write smut, but I tried. Enjoy. :) **

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Eli wanted to make love to her. After hearing those words escape his mouth, Clare's lips attacked his. The two began to grope and kiss each other until they made it up to Clare's room. They fell on the bed, not breaking the kiss. Finally, Eli broke the kiss and climbed on top of Clare. He began putting little kisses on her neck, causing tiny moans to escape her lips. He rose her dress, and placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing small circles.

Clare threw her head back and let out a low moan. Eli slowly slid down her panties and thrusted two fingers inside of her. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her wet, tight hole. She groaned and began moaning loudly.

"Eliiii," she moaned softly, slipping her dress over her head and throwing it on the floor.

Eli replaced his fingers with his tongue, causing Clare to let out a scream. He began licking her furiously, causing her to scream louder. She grabbed Eli's hair and began running her fingers through it. When he started going faster, Clare began pulling his hair. He groaned once he felt Clare tighten around his tongue. He knew that she was close to coming.

"Cum for me, Clare," he moaned, as he found her clit and began rubbing it.

"Uggghh, Eliiii," she screamed, loudly as she came.

She began panting heavy and them flipped Eli over so she was straddling him. She took his shirt off and began kissing his neck, his chest, his abs, and his hip bone. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them with her teeth. She slid them off and tossed them aside. She yanked off his boxers and freed his hard member.

She stared at it, licking her lips with hunger and her eyes filled with lust. She grabbed a hold of it and gave it one long stroke before wrapping her lips on the head.

Eli grabbed the covers and started mumbling curse words. Once she took the hold thing in her mouth, Eli began groaning loudly. He gripped her hair and watched her as her head bobbed up and down. He felt her speed up, which caused him to yell louder. He felt his member twitch, which meant he was close to coming.

Eli yanked Clare's head and screamed, "Fuuuucccckkk," as he came in Clare's mouth. He watched her swallow and lick the rest of his cum. She licked her lips and came up to kiss Eli.

He flipped her on her back and asked, "Are you ready?"

Clare bit her lip and nodded her head. She couldn't believe this was about to happen. Eli was about to make love to her. She dreamed of this day. She wanted nothing more than to be with Eli.

Her thoughts were interrupted once Eli slid into her. She moan softly and moaned his name. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Each thrust was slow at first. He wanted Clare to know that he could be a passionate lover. He wanted her to feel _every_ inch of him.

"Oh, God, Eli," she moaned as he went deep inside of her. Clare began to rake her fingers down Eli's back, causing him to groan.

He knew this was wrong, but he didn't want to stop. He needed this.

"Faster," he heard Clare whisper.

He commanded her wish and went faster. Each thrust was hard as he went.

"Oh Eli!" she screamed, "Don't stoooppp!" she moaned.

Eli flipped them over so she was on top. She straddled him and began slowly grinding on him. Her nails dug deep into his skin, scratching him on the chest. Eli gripped her hips and began guiding her. He made her go a little faster. Clare threw her head back and let out a loud moan.

Eli thought it was the cutest little thing ever. From this perspective, he thought Clare looked even more beautiful. Her beautiful blue eyes was filled with lust. Her body had a certain glow to it.

"Eli, I'm coming," she cried out.

Eli began to thrust harder and faster into Clare until she came. He removed her from him and got out of bed. Clare gave him a confuse look and before she could ask what was going on, Eli grabbed her legs and dragged her to the edge of the bed. He grabbed by her arms and yanked her softly off the bed. He began kissing her roughly. When Clare tried to break for air, he wouldn't let her. He wasn't going to stop until he came and until he made Clare cum again.

He then snatched his lips away from her and roughly turned her around so her back was facing his chest. He bent her over and slammed into her roughly.

"OH MY GOD, ELI!" she screamed loudly.

He grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her hard and fast. Clare propped herself on her elbows for support. She felt Eli yanking her hair as he began going faster.

"Fuck, Clare! You're so fucking wet and tight!"

"Oooohhh, Eliiii!"

He gripped her hips tighter and began thrusting harder than before.

"Eli, I'm about to cum!" she yelled.

"Me too, baby!" he moaned.

"Oh Eliiiii!"

"Claaarrreeeee!"

Eli and Clare came together. Once they were done, Clare collapsed on the bed and Eli collapsed on Clare's back.

"So," Clare said breathing heavily, "Are you staying the night?"

"Yeah, Wendy won't be back until tomorrow night."

"OK, well, let's cuddle," Clare said grinning.

Eli smirked and got off of Clare. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, causing her to giggle. He then got on the bed and climbed under the covers with Clare. He brought her body close to his.

"Eli, that was amazing," she whispered.

"I know. I try," he said grinning.

"Do you regret it?"

"Nope, not one bit. I feel a little guilty, but I'm glad it happened. It's just something about you, Clare, that just keeps me attracted to you," Eli said yawning and closing his eyes.

"Same here."

The room was filled with silence. The only thing Clare could here was Eli's heartbeat. Five minutes later, she could hear Eli's adorable snore. She reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

...

Eli woke up the next morning and heard soft snores. He slowly sat up and put his hand on his head, because he had a bad headache. He blinked and looked around the room. This wasn't his room. He then looked over and saw the sleeping body. This wasn't Wendy.

Then it hit him.

He had sex with Clare last night. No wonder he felt in a happy mood. Eli slipped out of bed and went to take a shower. Once he was done, he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. He decided to make him and Clare breakfast. After all, it was the least he could do.

He grabbed bacon, eggs, pancakes, and some fruit. He wanted to make Clare the best breakfast she has ever had. He thought she deserved it. She was working hard taking care of Jake on her own. Eli wanted to show her that she was very appreciated.

He hated to admit it, but he was starting to fall for her, but he couldn't let anyone know. He was supposed to be with Wendy.

...

Clare woke up to an empty side of the bed. She sighed and thought that Eli had walked out until she smelled food. Clare got out of bed and decided to take a shower and get dressed first. When she was done showering, she grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top. She slipped them on and headed downstairs.

"Morning sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" Eli asked, fixing the plates.

"Great and you made breakfast! How did you sleep, honey?"

"Wonderful and yes I did. Here ya go," he said, placing a plate on the table.

Clare sat at the table and waited for Eli to join her to eat. Once she took her first bite of the eggs, she moaned at the taste. She scooped more of the eggs and smiled.

"I take it as the food is good," Eli said smirking.

"More than good. Eli this is amazing! I didn't know you knew how to cook!"

"Well, when you have a..." his voice trailed off, "Never mind."

"Eli, it's OK. What we did last night won't change that you have a wife... unless she finds out, but I'm sure she won't. But, my point is, you talking about Wendy won't make me feel awkward."

"But it'll make me feel that way. And I'll feel guilty, Clare. I shouldn't have done that with you."

"Eli, you wanted to make love to me and vice versa. We can't help how we feel about each other!"

"Yeah, but we shouldn't have done it."

"A-A-Are you saying that it was a mistake? You regret it, don't you?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean, Eli?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling guilty. That's all."

"Well, I guess that means we shouldn't do this again."

"I guess so."

Clare stood up and went to go put her plate in the sink. When she turned around, Eli was standing there facing her.

"Eli, what are you-"

He cut her off with a kiss. Clare wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

Eli pulled apart and whispered, "Let's go for round two."

* * *

**Yeah... I don't really like this chapter, but I just had to post a chapter today, 'cause I'll be busy this weekend and probably next week. But, I hope you enjoyed and until next time my reviewers! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whew! I had writers block for this story. I was so iffy about finishing this, but I will cause I can't leave ya hanging. I like this story too much to neglect it. Anyways if you wanna ever contact me . . . go follow me on Twitter xo_blackroses. I will follow back and respond to any requests or what ever you have to say to me. I will mostly be on there and will be throwing out ideas for the next chapter. So please go follow me and I will follow back! :) K? Thanks. BTW if you were wondering where Justin is, he's with Katie and Jake. I forgot to mention that. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Eli laid in bed with his arms wrapped around Clare. The two went for a few more rounds. He had to admit . . . she was incredible. The little faces she made and the tiny moans escaping her mouth was absolutely beautiful. She was nothing like Wendy. Nope, she was better.

Clare smiled and kissed Eli on the cheek. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had just had sex with Eli. She didn't realize that she was slowly falling in love with him.

Eli's phone began to ring and he grabbed it off of the shelf. He looked over to see that on the screen was Wendy. His heart began pounding against his chest. Never was he nervous about answering a call from Wendy. Now he was. No, he was behind nervous. Nervous wasn't even the word. Eli was terrified.

"H-Hello?" he answered.

"Eli! I'll be home in about two hours. I can't wait to see you because I have some wonderful news for you," she squealed.

"I can't wait to see you either. I'll have your favorite meal on the table when you get here."

"I love you, Eli."

"I love you, too Wendy," he said hanging up.

Clare frowned and sat up with the covers clinging to her breasts. She knew that Eli had to go home to his wife, but she wish he didn't. She wished that this was his home and she was his wife. She wished that Justin was their child and that they had an somewhat perfect family. Clare felt herself about to cry, but decided to turn away. She forced a smile on her face and turned back to Eli who was already out of the bed and getting dress. He didn't make any eye contact with Clare until he was fully clothed.

"Sorry Clare, I have to-"

"Get back home to your wife," she finished, sounding hurt.

Eli sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He motioned for Clare to come next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Clare, I like you _a lot, _but you and I both know that we cannot be together. I have a wife."

"You're making it seem like you can't divorce her. You're making it seem like divorcing someone is illegal. You know it's not, Eli."

Eli nodded his head and decided that he would tell Clare. He trusted her.

"Clare, Wendy has helped me through a time of need. She's been there for me when I really needed someone. Look, years ago . . . I killed my girl friend."

Clare gave Eli a strange look.

"Before you get all scared on me, I didn't literally kill her. But I did drive her to her death. We got into an argument and she stormed out. She went to this party, got drunk, and tried to drive. Sh-She got into a car accident. The other car flipped her off the road and caused her car to tumble down and get set on fire," he cried.

Clare hugged Eli while he cried. He told her about the funeral and how Julia's parents caused a big feud when he came. He told her about him being bi-polar and how he had to take pills. He told about how he overdosed and crashed his car.* She felt sad for him. Now she can see why he stayed with Wendy. She took care of him since she was in love with him. He was basically paying her back for doing all that.

"Oh shoot, Wendy will be here shortly. Clare, I gotta go," he said getting off the bed, kissing her on the cheek and flying out of the door.

Clare felt herself somewhat smiling. She knew that Eli was probably falling for her. She _hoped _that he was falling for her. She was definitely falling for him. Words couldn't describe how she felt for Eli. He meant something to her. It was something like love at first sight.

She stood up and grabbed a robe to wrap around her naked body. She knew it was almost time to pick up Justin so she decided to grab some clothes and take a shower. While she was letting the hot water run on her body, she was thinking about Eli. His hands and tongue on her body. He lips on her body; the chills he gave her when he whispered in her ear.

Clare turned off the shower and dried off. She slipped on her clothes and clipped her wet hair up. She walked out the bathroom and into her room. She grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on before grabbing her purse. She walked down the steps, grabbed her cell and keys, then walked out of the house. Clare walked to her car and hopped in before driving off to get her son.

Her mind kept drifting off to Eli. His beautiful green eyes was filled with lust. His husky voice was whispering in her ear. Oh how she loved it! She craved for him once again!

Clare body had a mind of its own. While her mind was drifted off, her body was still driving. She didn't realize that her car had come to a stop and that she was at Katie and Jake's house. She got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

After waiting a few seconds, Katie answered the door. She smiled and pulled Clare into a hug.

"Clare, you look extra happy today," Katie said, pulling her in the house and closing the door.

"Do I? Really? I haven't noticed," she said joking.

"Don't play games. What's going on? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, uh, actually-"

"Clare don't tell me it's that married guy," Katie whispered.

"Look, I really like him. I know it's wrong, but -"

"Clare it's no buts. He's married for crying out loud!"

"Who's married?" Jake asked walking into the living room shirtless.

"Eck, put on a shirt Jake," Clare said in disgust.

"Hey, you should be used to that by now. Anyways, why are you here so early?"

"I just missed Justin. That's all," Clare said innocently.

"Well, he and JJ want me to take them out today. We were going to call you and tell you that he wants to spend another night," Jake said.

"Well, I really don't feel like driving back home. Plus, me and Katie can have some girl time."

"Good. Justin, your mommy's here."

Little footsteps echoed through the living room. An excited little boy ran down the steps and jumped into Clare's arms. She was so happy to see her little boy again. Though it's only been a day, she missed him.

"Hi baby! Mommy missed you!" she said kissing him.

"I missed you too mommy. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna go home yet. Uncle Jake and JJ want to have a boys day."

"I know baby," Clare said laughing, "I'm letting you stay another night."

Justin cheered and kissed his mom on the cheek before flying up the steps. Clare, Jake, and Katie all shared a laugh. Jake then excused himself from the girls and went to get ready. Clare and Katie went to go sit on the couch and began catching up.

Clare couldn't focus on Katie's conversation. She was too busy thinking about Eli and what he was doing.

...

Her beautiful blue eyes. That's all he could think about. She was so breath-taking. She was beautiful. Ever since Eli left Clare's house, she's been on his mind. Her smile, her eyes, and her naked body.

Wendy was going to be home in a few so he had to hurry and cook her special meal. She loved baked chicken, salad, and garlic bread sticks. He was in the kitchen pacing around, sweat on his forehead. He managed to finish cooking once Wendy arrived.

"Eli! I'm home!" she said, running towards him.

"Hey honey. How was everything?" Eli asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Wonderful, but it's so good to be back home."

"That's good," he said sitting two plates on the table.

The two sat down and began eating. As Eli stared his wife in the eyes, he felt guilty. He was hurting such an innocent person. She loved him dearly and he was slowly crushing her.

"Is something wrong, Eli?" Wendy asked, noticing his facial expression.

"N-Nothing," he lied.

"Okay," Wendy said dragging the 'O', "Anyways, are you ready for the news?"

Eli nodded his head, smiling. He hoped it was something that could take the guilt away.

"Eli, I've done some long thinking and I've decided to say that I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Eli asked, confused.

"To have a baby. I want us to have our first child together."

* * *

***- I put the star because ya know that's not true. Eli actually crashed his hearse for Clare. He was very much sober. I just said he overdosed because well . . . I dunno. Hope you enjoyed. And what did ya think? Wendy's finally ready to have a baby. If you have any ideas about the next chapter, PM me, leave a review or follow me on Twitter. OK? Thanks. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aggghhh! I had writer's block. I should have called up Eli and Jake to see if they had a little 'inspiration' to help me with my writer's block. LOL. JK. Anyways, if you haven't already-or if you want to... follow me on Twitter xo_blackroses. I'll surely follow you back.**

**Also, how do ya feel about Wendy wanting to have a baby with Eli? How do you think Clare will take this? More importantly, what the hell is Eli gonna do? He's torn between two beautiful girls and he has no idea how to handle this. **

**ENJOY!**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

"Eli?" Wendy said as she waved her hands in front of Eli's face.

Eli couldn't believe what he had just heard. Wendy, his wife, just told him that she wanted a baby. Wasn't she the one who said she couldn't deal with having a baby now? Wasn't she the one who said babies were too much responsibilities and with her working so hard she didn't want to take too much time off work? All of a sudden, she wanted a baby. What the hell was the sudden change? Eli thought that none of this stuff was adding up. Wendy wanted a damn baby.

Clare. What was he going to do about Clare? How will she handle the news?

"Eli-"

"Why do you want a child now?" Eli found himself saying.

"B-Because, you always talked about how you wanted a child. Um, on my vacation I did some thinking. I saw a lot of happy families with a handful of beautiful babies. I realized that I should have said yes the first time when you asked for a kid."

"But what about adoption? Didn't you say that we should just adopt?"

"That was because I was afraid of the side effects afterwards," Wendy whined.

"C-Can I think it over?"

"Why? You don't have to think it over, Eli. You begged me for a child and now that I finally give in, you wanna _think it over_?"

"So, you get to think things over, but when I do it I'm wrong?! Dammit, Wendy, this is a one-way street and I'm not having it anymore!"

Wendy's jaw clenched and she shook her head, letting a little laugh escape her lips.

"Eli, I-I thought that when we got married that you would change. These little ways that you have - I thought it was gonna stop. But, no, it hasn't. No matter how hard I try to please you, you just can't be satisfied! No wonder Julia left you! You never seem to think about others, but your damn self!"

Now it was Eli's turn for his jaw to clench. His hands balled into a fist and his face reddened from anger. A single tear escape from his eye.

Wendy caught on to what she said and covered her mouth as a tiny gasped escaped her lips. "Oh, God. Eli I'm so-"

"Don't you dare fuckin' bring Julia in this! Y-You have no fuckin' idea what happened to us! W-Were you there? No! So shut the fuck up!"

Eli stood up from the couch and stormed upstairs. He grabbed his bag and began to throw clothes into there. He heard Wendy heels click against the wooden steps as she tried to run up the steps. She ran into the room and tried to pull Eli away from his bag, but he snatched his arm away.

"Eli, please. I-I'm s-s-sorry," she cried, trying to grab him again.

"Get the hell away from me, Wendy," he growled.

Wendy slowly backed away from Eli and began crying.

Eli zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He ran down the steps and grabbed his keys off the counter. He heard Wendy run down the steps after him.

"Wh-Where are you going? H-How long will you be gone?"

Eli didn't respond. He simply opened the front door and walked out towards his car. He hopped in, turned on his car, and sped off.

...

Clare was sitting on the couch with Katie, watching the videos they had merged together with Justin and little Jake. The two of them was laughing at their favorite video of the two.

It was the day Clare and Jake took JJ and Justin to the park. Justin waddled over to the swing he wanted to swing on, but JJ pushed him out the way and tried to climb on the swing. The two began to wrestle and Jake had to break them up. Justin kicked Jake in the nose, by accident, causing Jake to bleed.

Clare was scared at first. The funniest part of the video was the way Clare was panicking. She scolded Justin and tried to help out Jake. She kept saying sorry that whole day. She even called Jake a little after midnight to tell him how sorry she was.

"That's not funny!" Clare said, shaking her head as her curls bounced.

"Oh yes it is!" Katie laughed as she grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing them into her mouth.

"It was not very f-" Clare sentenced was interrupted by her cell ringing.

Her face scrunched up as she saw the number on her phone. She didn't know Wendy was calling her and she was about to find out.

"Hello?" she answered.

"C-C-Clare, look, I know we're not exactly on speaking terms now. I-I was just wondering i-if you have seen or talked to Eli."

"Gee, Wendy, you told me that I wasn't allowed to speak with Eli anymore. Why on Earth would I be the one to see or talk to him?"

"Clare, I don't need this bullshit from you! Now is not the time! I-If you talk to him, call me back and tell me where he is."

"Why would I tell you if he did call me? Obviously he doesn't want you to know where he is."

"Bitch," Wendy yelled into the phone before she hung up.

Clare stared at the phone in shock. She shook her head and thought about calling Wendy back to cuss her out, but she decided not to. She didn't want to stoop down to her level. Instead, Clare dialed a familiar number. After the third ring, he answered.

"Clare?" he said, his voice sounding scratchy.

"Eli, mind telling me why your wife called me and asked me where you are?"

"W-We got into an argument and I l-l-left."

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"I-I'm at Adam's. I'll be here until I cool off."

"OK."

"Where are you? I rode past your house and your lights weren't on nor was your car in the driveway."

"Stalking me now, Eli?" Clare asked teasingly.

Eli chuckled and Clare knew instantly that he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm at my brother's place."

"OK. Can you come see me? Or can I come see you? I-I really need to see you."

Clare sighed and looked over at Katie who had a disapproving look on her face.

"I'll come see you. Text me the address," she said before hanging up.

Clare stood up from the couch and swung her purse over he shoulders. She reached into her pocket to grab her keys and walked to the door.

"Clare!" Katie called out, "You cannot go and do this! He's married for crying out loud! Why are you trying to set yourself up for failure?"

"I'm not setting myself up for failure H-He loves me and-"

"Did you ever hear him say that he loves you?" Katie asked, softly.

When Clare didn't respond, Katie shook her head.

"Clare, all I'm saying is don't do this. There's plenty of people out there for you, Clare. I know it's tough now because of what happened between you and Luke. You probably think he loves you because he's showing you what Luke never have."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Clare said through clenched teeth.

"I do," Katie said, taking a step towards Clare. "He's married, Clare. Don't you think it's time to let go?"

"No," Clare said as she opened the front door and ran out of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! And guess what? It's CHRISTMAS EVE! *cheers* I am SO close to 100 reviews. I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad all of you are enjoying this! If I get a little over 100 reviews, I might just update a chapter tomorrow. If I can't get to it tomorrow, then it would definitely be the next day. So, tell ya friends to read this story. And for everyone who is already reading it... thanks. :)**

**The ending will shock you a lot. . . I hope you like it, though. I am kind of scared of uploading this chapter because I'm afraid no one will like. *crosses fingers* Please like this chapter.**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Clare had no problem with getting to Adam's house. She knew this was crazy. She was chasing after a guy that was married. Did she care? Nope, not one bit. She couldn't help it that she was in love. Her mind kept telling her this was wrong, but her heart was telling her this was right. Her heart was telling her this is the man she belongs with. She was listening to her heart since day one and look where it has gotten her. It has gotten her closer to Eli.

Clare hopped out the car and ran on the porch. She rang the doorbell and seconds later the door swung open. Adam stood there with an angry look on his face. He motioned for Clare to come in. He slammed the door once she was fully in the house. Clare nervously waved to Adam, but he gave her a cold look. She wondered what that was about.

She walked into the living room to see that Eli was sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

"Sit down, Clare," Adam said, angrily.

Clare took a seat on the couch next to Eli. She had no idea what was going on, but she was about to find out.

"Clare, Eli is married! Do you understand the meaning of marriage? It's a ceremony where two people vow to stay together! Or some shit like that! The point is two people, Clare! Not two or more! Eli vowed to be with Wendy and only her! He didn't vow to be with Wendy and other people who comes! That's not the way a damn marriage works. And Eli, if you don't want to be with Wendy, I suggest ending this shit now before you cause more fucking damage.

"But you need to think and think hard, Eli! Wendy is th-this girl who has been with you since day fucking one. She has helped you when you was grieving over Julia! Clare has just came along and already you two are fucking and claiming that you love each other! Bull shit! This is all fucking pure bull shit! You two have no clue what the fuck y'all are doing? Y'all both are hurting people! Y'all both are hurting me and Wendy! Clare, I liked you. I fucking _liked_ you. Eli, Wendy fucking loves you! Both of y'all are being inconsiderate and not thinking of the people y'all are affecting! So, both of y'all need to make a decision and make that shit right fucking now!"

Clare looked over at Eli. She then looked down at the floor and stared at her shoes. She wanted Eli, there was no doubt about it. But did he want her as bad as she wanted him?

Eli cleared his throat and said, "Clare, you and I will never get together. I-It was all a mistake. I should have never had sex with you. I-I should have just left you alone when I had the chance. I love Wendy, not you. And I never will."

Clare couldn't believe the shit she was hearing! Eli was sitting here telling her that everything was a mistake. Them making love - it was a mistake! Him telling her that he was falling for her - that was a mistake, too. She felt her heart breaking and her world crashing down. She felt like there was a big lump in her throat, making it hard for her to swallow.

She stood up and stormed towards the door. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She walked towards her car, hopped in, and drove back to Jake's place.

Tears were forming in her eyes, making it hard for her to see. She wiped them away furiously. She hated him! She fucking hated Eli! He played with her heart. He played with her heart and once he was done he stomped on it.

When she pulled up at Jake's place, she got out the car and banged on the door. Once Katie opened the door, Clare's arms flung around her. She cried loudly on to Katie's shoulder. Katie slowly hugged Clare back and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Y-You were right, Katie," she cried, "You w-w-were so damn right! I should have just left him alone."

...

**Two weeks later**

Eli was sitting at home, watching TV with Wendy. It's been two weeks since the horrible incident with Clare. He couldn't believe he lied to Clare and Adam like that. He loved Clare! He hated to admit it, but he did. But he was with Wendy. She needed him.

Wendy was sick. She kept constantly throwing up and barely eating. Eli tried to take her to the hospital, but she refused. He just wanted her to feel better, but she still didn't want to go.

"So, Eli," Wendy said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" he asked.

"I want to have a baby," she said.

"OK," he said slowly.

"D-Do you want to?" she asked.

"But you're sick now. You should be trying to get better."

"Eli please!"

"Why do you want this baby so bad? Just answer that for me."

"B-B-Because, I just want us to start a family."

"Wendy, I don't want to have a baby now. I just want to worry about you feeling better first. Then, we'll worry about you and I starting a family."

"But Eli-"

"No buts Wendy."

Wendy began to cry. She got up and ran up the steps. Eli heard a more footsteps, then the door slammed. He sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her mood swings were increasing and he fucking hated it. He just guessed that she was about to be on her monthly cycle soon.

...

Clare ran to the bathroom and thew up for the third time today. Once she was done, she flushed the toilet and just laid there on the floor. Katie ran into the bathroom and sat on the floor next to Clare.

A week after the incident with her, Adam, and Eli, Clare has thrown up. She's been eating more and been having mood swings. She hasn't felt this way since she had Justin.

Then it had hit her! Her and Eli had sex - twice! They were drunk the first time, the second they were sober. She's not even sure if they had used a condom both times. Clare placed her head in her hands and began to cry. She couldn't believe she could be so damn stupid.

"C-Clare?" Katie asked, worriedly.

"I'm fucking pregnant with his child!" Clare cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVES! Thank you all so very much for the reviews. I have 104! Wow! I am extremely glad that you all like this story. Just so ya know, this story is NOT planned out so if you have any suggestions, you can PM me. Buuuuut, I did start planning the ending. I'm having my doubts about it though. Uh . . . Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, Merry Christmas! I hope you all are enjoying your holiday. :)**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Her world was suddenly crashing down. Few moments ago, her and Katie went out to buy a pregnancy test. They had come home and Clare went straight to the bathroom. Once she came out, she was in tears. She was bawling her eyes out on the floor. Katie was right by her side, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Clare didn't understand how she was going to do this. She already had to take care of one child without a father. That was already a handful. But now she had to take care of two! How was Clare going to do this? She couldn't tell Eli - she refused to.

"Clare, you are going to have to tell him," Katie said for the tenth time.

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't," Clare cried.

Katie sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. Clare has cried for two hours straight. Jake and the boys weren't back. Katie felt like she was going through hell. The crying was nonstop and the whining was irritating. She loved her sister dearly, but she had to admit Clare was stupid. She told Clare from the start to leave the damn man alone. He was married!

Before Katie could speak, Jake and the boys came strolling in the door. They were laughing and chatting. Justin stopped laughing and ran over towards his mother.

"Mommy what's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Mommy is gonna be fine Justin. How about you and JJ go into the room and play for a while," Katie said.

Justin nodded his head, kissed his mother on the cheek, and ran up the steps. Jake walked over towards his sister and his wife. He sat down next to them with a worried expression.

"Someone tell me what's going on," he said.

"Clare's pregnant."

"What the fuck? How? With who?"

"Her neighbor . . . who's married."

Jake shook his head and cursed under his breath. He stood up and shook his head.

"Clare, what the hell is wrong with you? Y-You already have one kid. Why the hell do you need another at a time like this?!" Jake yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at me! O-OK? I-I didn't plan for this to h-h-happen!" Clare cried, crying.

"Oh, so you just got into a bed with a guy - A _married_ guy and have sex with him _without_ a condom!" Jake spat.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant! I do not need you on my damn case, Jake. I'm grown and I can take care of this myself!"

"Well, you're not acting very grown Clare. You're acting like a stupid, immature teen!"

Clare stood up and looked her brother in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was messy and tangled. She look like she been to hell and back.

"I-I won't sit here and argue with you J-J-Jake. I-I-I am not gonna stress over this. So, I'll just take Justin and we'll be on our way."

"N-No, Clare. You aren't going home any time soon. You're staying here," Jake said softly.

"Why?" Clare asked.

"Because, I need to keep you as far as possible away from that guy. You don't need to be stressing over him."

"But-"

"No buts Clare. You and I can go back some things. During your pregnancy I have to keep you safe."

Clare flung her arms around her brother. She kissed his cheek and whispered thanks to him.

"Come on, let's get to packing you and Justin things."

...

Eli laid in bed, wondering how Clare was doing. He haven't heard from her in days. He was pretty sure that the girl hated his guts. He sat there and lied in front of her face. He told Clare that he didn't have feelings for her. He told her that everything was a mistake. He knew it was a lie.

Wendy came in the room, groaning and touching her stomach. She laid in bed next to Eli and kissed his cheek. Eli wrapped his arms around her and pecked a kiss on her lips. He had to stop thinking about Clare. It's supposed to be him and Wendy against the world. He had to pretend that Clare didn't even exist.

Wendy raked his fingers through Eli's hair. She giggled when she felt him shiver against her. Eli smirked and kissed her forehead. He loved Wendy. She was gorgeous, sweet, and caring. The only thing was, Eli wasn't in love with her. He never was. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find himself to be in love with Wendy.

"What's got you so deep in your thoughts, handsome?" Wendy asked softly.

"Nothing. Me and you haven't went out in a while. We should go out tonight."

Wendy squealed and threw her arms around Eli. She kissed him on the cheek, then on the lips. She hopped out of the bed and started squealing, again.

"Oh my gosh! We can go to this fancy restaurant I heard about from my co-workers! They said it has good food."

Wendy ran to the closet to get out a hot pink dress. She ran to the bathroom with the dress and slammed the door. Eli was still laying in bed. He shook his head and slowly rolled out of bed. He guessed that he had to get ready. He walked to the closet and got out a grey shirt button up, black slacks, and a black tie. He grabbed his black blazer and started to undress from his other clothes.

Wendy walked opened the bathroom door with just her bra and panties on. He beautiful red hair flowed past her shoulders. She gave Eli a little cute smirk when she saw his jaw dropped. She walked passed him, swaying her hips. She grabbed some jewelry and other items from the dresser. She then ran back to the bathroom and closed the door.

Eli shook his head and decided to get dressed. As he was putting on his time, Wendy ran out the bathroom in tears. Eli gave her a confused look. She sat on the bed next to Eli and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"I-I-I'm fat!" she cried.

"Baby, you're not fat."

"Y-Y-Yes, I am! I can't even fit that pretty pink dress you love so much!"

"Wendy, that doesn't mean you're fat. Y-Y-You're just-"

"Fat!" Wendy cried.

"You're beautiful. Now, come on. Go pick out another dress. And Wendy," he said tilting her chin, pecking a kiss on her lips, "I love any dress on you."

Wendy blushed and nodded her head. She walked to the closet to pick out another dress. She smiled at Eli before running back into the bathroom, closing the door. Eli sighed and laid down. He closed his eyes and sighed. All he could think about was Clare. Her smile, her eyes, her amazing body. Why was it so difficult to forget about her? Moments later, he drifted it off into a good sleep.

_It was dark and stormy outside. Eli was standing between two girls: Wendy and Clare. Eli took a step towards the two, trying to decide on which one he should choose. Wendy looked over at Clare, who was staring at Eli. _

_Clare spoke up and said, "Please choose, Eli."_

_"Choose me, Eli! I've been there for you through everything!"_

_"No! Choose me, Eli! I'm the girl you actually love."_

_Lightening strikes the ground, causing the ground to make a cracking sound. The ground separated as the two girls slipped. Both of them were holding on to the edge of the ground. Eli ran over to them and grabbed both of their hand._

_"Help me!" they both cried out in unison._

_Eli looked at both of the girls. He had to choose between the two. He looked over at Wendy and sighed. He then looked over at Clare and shook his head. It was so hard to choose. Eli closed his eyes and one of the girl hands slipped. He opened his eyes and screamed._

_"NOOOO!"_

"Eli, wake up!"

Eli bolted up and looked at Wendy. He sighed and shook his head.

"It was all a dream," he whispered.

Wendy nodded her head and said that it was time to go. Eli stood up and grabbed Wendy's hand. They walked down the steps and out of the house. As they was about to get in the car, Eli saw Clare come out the house with a guy. Both of them were carrying bags. Clare was laughing at the guy and kissed him on the cheek. Eli felt his jaw clench. Clare has moved on quickly. She was moving in with this guy already. Since Clare has moved on, Eli decided that he has made his choice. He was staying with Wendy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I had too much on my plate and things just started to go downhill. But I'm here today and I'm ready to update my stories. Even if it takes me ALL night. Anyways, I know you've probably seen the promo for Degrassi. It sucks that I know EClare might come to an end...again. Clare made me upset when I read what was in the journal. Eli is acting out. I hate how they're falling downhill when they just started getting back strong. *Sighs* I cannot wait until Degrassi comes back on. My life is very lonely without it. OK, enjoy the story. And if I've never mentioned it before... I don't own Degrassi... blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

The last few weeks has been hell for Eli. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering about Clare. That beautiful face, that angelic laugh, and those wonderful crystal eyes. He missed her dearly, but she has moved on. He saw that she was carrying bags to a car with another man. That didn't sound like Clare, but then again he barely knew Clare that well. For all he knew, she could be some psychopath who was good at hiding her image.

Eli felt hands rub on his body. He looked up and saw that Wendy was smiling brightly at him. She walked over towards him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. When she pulled apart, Eli saw her sparkling hazel eyes twinkling. He knew something was up and he was surely about to find out.

"Eli, I made your favorite breakfast: bacon, eggs, chocolate chip waffles, and a side of sliced oranges."

Eli gave Wendy a confused look, that quickly turned to happy. He didn't know why Wendy did cooked this for him, because she hasn't done it in months. In fact, Wendy has done a lot of things she hasn't done in months. She was staying home more often and trying to get on Eli's good side. She showered him with massages, bubble baths, and incredible food.

"What's this all about, Wendy?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen.

Wendy smacked her lips and put her hands firmly on her hips. She walked over towards the table and took a seat. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest.

"Now, can't a wife do something nice for her husband?" she asked, sweetly.

Eli gave her the 'seriously' look and Wendy caved in.

"OK, OK. Eli, I just really want a kid now. I'm ready to have a child," she confessed.

Eli sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and let his fork smack the plate. Now, his arms was folded against his chest. He leaned back in the chair and stared at Wendy.

"Wendy," he said slowly, "I'm not ready for a child. I told you that."

"But why?!" she whined.

"Because, I just don't want one now! I want us to wait a while and think this through before we can just jump and say "Let's have a kid." I want us to prepare first, Wendy."

The truth was, Eli didn't want to have a kid with Wendy. If they had a child, Eli would have to stay in this marriage and now he didn't want to be in this marriage. He started to think that this was a mistake and that he shouldn't have jumped into this marriage without thinking. He did it because Wendy has been head over heels with him since ninth grade. When Julia died, she comforted him and knew how to get him back on his feet. As a repayment, he married her because she's been there for him. He shouldn't have done that. He always told himself that his first time being married would be with someone who he truly loved. He loved Wendy, but not the way that she thought.

"That's bullshit, Elijah!" she spat.

Wendy stood up and banged her hand on the table. She stormed out of the kitchen. Eli sighed and stood up. He followed Wendy who was stomping up the steps. Eli grabbed the rail and slowly walked up the steps. He didn't feel like going through this with Wendy, but he had no choice.

When he reached their room, she was angrily packing. Clothes were flying everywhere and mumbled curse words were slipping out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my parent's Eli. I- We need a break," she said, not looking Eli in the eyes.

She wanted a break because he wouldn't give her what she wanted! This wasn't the first time Wendy has done this. The first time was when Wendy wanted a big house and Eli couldn't afford it, yet. She was doing the same thing that she's doing now. He was tired of Wendy acting like a brat.

"Eli, we're not getting any younger," she said looking at him.

"I know," was all he said.

"Can't we just-"

"Wendy, I'm not going through this again," he said, tiredly.

Wendy shook her head and grabbed her bag. She pushed past Eli and stormed down the stairs. Seconds later, Eli heard the door violently slam. He walked over towards the bed and sat down. He placed his head in his arms and let out a deep sigh. Living in this house was hell.

...

Clare walked around the grocery store, picking out some snacks for Justin. After she got everything she needed, she stood in line. Once her items were ringed up, she grabbed them and was about to head out of the grocery store until a familiar voice called her name.

She turned around to see Adam running towards her with a girl clinging on to him. He smiled and gave her a warm hug.

"Hello, Adam," she said.

"Clare, it's good to see you again. This is my girl friend, Becky," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Becky said, shaking Clare's hand.

"You too. Hey, Adam. H-Have you heard from Eli?" Clare asked.

Adam sighed and shook his head. Clare gave him a sad look and slowly nodded her head. She said goodbye to the two and walked out of the grocery store. She searched through the parking lot to find her car. When she found it, she unlocked the car and hopped in.

Her thoughts kept wandering off to Eli. She missed him a lot and she was carrying his child. She never had the guts to confront him about it because he was married.

Clare pulled up to Jake's house and turned off her car. She walked inside to be greeted by her baby boy. He ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Mommy, did you bring the cookies?" he asked sweetly.

"I sure did. Here you go," she said handing him the cookies.

Justin began to run off and Clare yelled, "Eat two only!"

She sighed and walked over towards the couch, taking a seat. Jake walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to his sis. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you're here to tell me to tell Eli," she said moments later.

"You're right. I am and you should."

"But-"

"No buts, Clare. You need to tell him, because no matter what, that's his baby."

Clare nodded her head, knowing that Jake was right. She sent a text to Eli, asking if she could come see him. Seconds later, he replied saying yes. She kissed Jake on the cheek and asked for him to wish her luck before she left.

The drive to Eli's house was quick. She was there less than five minutes. Now she was standing on the porch, debating if she should ring the doorbell or not. When she did, Clare instantly regretted it. Now, there was no turning back.

Eli opened the door and invited her in. She walked into the familiar house and took a seat on the couch, waiting for Eli to sit next to her. The two sat in silence, neither knew what to say. Eli cleared his throat and turned towards Clare.

"Uh, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" he asked coldly.

"Boyfriend?" Clare asked, giving a puzzled look.

"The guy I saw you with a few weeks ago! I saw you two moving your things to his car!"

Clare shook her head and sighed. "Eli, that's my step brother! I-I moved because I couldn't stand to be near you and I needed to be in good hands for a while!"

"And why is that?!"

"Dammit, Eli! I'm pregnant!"

"W-Who's the father?" he asked.

Clare took a deep breath and let her head hang low. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and stared into Eli's piercing green eyes.

The next words that came out of her mouth changed Eli's life forever. He stared closely at her with a blank face after she said, "You are."


	16. Chapter 16

**OK. I decided to update another chapter of EClare Affair. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't own Degrassi and I really wish I did. OK, here's the next chapter.**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

Eli stared at Clare, with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Clare Edwards, the woman he cheated on his wife with, just told him that she was pregnant. The worse thing about it was it's his baby. Why was everything going bad for him? Why couldn't he control himself?

He looked up at Clare to see she was crying. She wasn't even facing him. Eli's hands were balled into a fist and his vein was throbbing on the side of his next. When Clare looked at him, she quickly turned away. She didn't want to make eye contact with him.

"Clare," he said slowly.

Clare slowly lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She sighed heavily and raked her fingers through her curls.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked.

"I think I know when I'm pregnant!" she snapped.

"I meant are you sure it's mine."

"W-What?" Clare asked in disbelief, "Of course it's yours! I haven't had sex with anyone besides you!"

Eli shook his head and sighed. He screamed a curse word, making Clare flinch. He just couldn't believe this. What the hell was he supposed to tell Wendy? He knew that she wasn't going to take the news well. He wasn't even taking the news well. He still wasn't convinced that this was his baby.

"Clare, I know that you like me and you want to be with me, but you don't have to make up things to get with me," Eli said.

Clare let out a dry laugh. "Get over yourself, Eli! I have no damn reason to make up this shit. I-I just thought you should know. But don't worry, you don't have to take care of the baby. I can do this by myself."

Clare turned around and stormed towards the door. She looked at Eli one last time before opening the door. She walked out and slammed the door shut. She ran to her car and got in, letting tears fall. She was in no condition of driving just yet. She laid her head on the steering wheel and began crying loudly.

She couldn't believe Eli had just said that. He really thought Clare was making this whole thing up just to be with him. She lifted her head and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy; her makeup was smeared. She wiped her eyes and put the key in the ignition.

Before taking off, Eli ran outside and towards her car. She rolled down her window and looked at him.

"Clare, I-I'm sorry. I was just shocked."

"Oh really? Eli you could have handled this situation better. If you don't want to be here for this child, then OK. I don't mind taking care of this baby on my own."

"I won't let you, Clare. You're not taking care of our baby on your own."

"But what about Wendy?" she asks.

"I'll tell Wendy. Don't you worry."

Clare smiled and stepped out of the car. She flung her arms around Eli, tears spilling down her cheeks. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare and began stroking her hair. A single tear slid down Eli's cheek. He missed her. He missed her a lot. He missed her touch, her voice, her face. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

"Eli, I love you," she chokes out.

Eli grips Clare tighter, happy to hear the words finally come out of her mouth. He kisses the top of Clare's head.

"I love you too, Clare. I love you so much."

Clare cries harder, happy that Eli still feels the same way. They've gotten past the easy part. Next, they've got to get through telling Wendy. Eli wasn't ready to tell Wendy what was going on. He wasn't ready to tell her that he was in love with someone else and has gotten the girl pregnant.

...

Adam was driving around, trying to clear his head. His car came to a stop when he saw something so shocking. He saw Wendy coming out of a hotel together with a man. He saw her kiss his lips and they got into the car. Adam decided to follow them around, trying to get more dirt on her.

Adam never really liked Wendy. She was sneaky and wrong for Eli. In a way, he was glad Eli was cheating on her. He was just pissed it was with Clare - the woman who he used to like. Now, he see that Clare and Eli were perfect for each other.

The car that Wendy was in came to a stop. They were at an airport. Adam didn't realize he has driven that far. Wendy and the guy stepped out of the car, grabbing their luggage. Adam smirked and drove off. He couldn't wait to tell Eli this.

...

"Oh Eli," Clare moaned, as Eli began nibbling on her neck. She raked her fingers through Eli's hair.

Eli lifted Clare's shirt, exposing her creamy white skin. He began caressing her breast, making her squirm underneath him.

The doorbell rang, causing them to pull apart. Clare was about to go run and hide until they heard Adam's voice. A rush of relief washed over the two.

Eli went to answer the door. Adam pushed past him and sat on the couch. He looked over to see Clare was standing there, smiling and blushing.

"Good, you're here too. I have something to tell y'all."

"What?" Eli asks.

"I saw Wendy coming out of a hotel-"

"She's supposed to be over her parents house," Eli says, cutting Adam off.

"Wait that's not all. She was with some guy. I saw them kissing and getting into a car. I followed them all the way to a airport. Eli, Wendy's cheating on you."

"Well, this is going to make the news so much easier," Clare says, sighing.

"What news?" Adam asks.

"Clare's pregnant with my baby," Eli says smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**OK. Since of all the lovely reviews, I'm updating this and Finding My Way back. I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing. I want to thank you all for giving this story a chance. By the way, this story will be ending soon. I don't know how many chapters, yet. But, I will start working on another story. If you have any ideas about a new story, leave me a review or PM me.**

**-Don't own Degrassi-**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

_One Week Later_

Eli received a call from Wendy a few hours ago saying that she was in Canada and would be home soon. He took the time to prepare her a nice, candlelight dinner. As he was lighting the candles, the phone began to ring. He walked over towards the phone and saw an unfamiliar number. He hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, may I speak with Wendy Goldsworthy?"_

"She isn't in at the moment," Eli responds slowly.

_"Is this her husband, Elijah Goldsworthy?"_

"Yes."

_"Well, I called to say congratulations. You're going to be parents."_

Eli's mouth dropped open. He felt as if the wind has been knocked out of him. Wendy was pregnant, too? How the hell was this even possible?! After talking to the doctor for a few more seconds, he hung up the phone. The front door open and heels were clacking against the floor.

"Eli, I'm-" She gasped and squealed, "Eli baby you made dinner."

"Yes, I did," he said, giving her a hug, "How was it at your parents?" he asked, sitting down.

"I-It was, um, nice. They've asked about you."

"That's nice. So, uh, some doctor at a local clinic called a few moments ago."

Wendy choked on her food and cleared her throat before taking a sip of wine. She pushed back her reddish hair and stared at Eli.

"W-What, um - What did he say?"

"That you're pregnant."

"Oh, did he now? Well, looks like we're gonna be parents," she says, uneasy.

Eli let a dry laugh escape his lips. He flipped his hair out of his face and stared Wendy in the eyes. He took a sip of wine and shook his head.

"Wendy, you're going to be a mom with whoever the guy is. I know for a fact that I'm not the father."

"E-Eli, you are the father," she whispers.

"No I'm not Wendy!" Eli hollers.

Wendy flinched and tears start to fall down her cheeks. She looks at Eli with teary eyes and shook her head. She knew that Eli had found out. She just didn't think that it would be so soon. If she would've had a little time to get Eli to have sex with her, everything would've been OK.

"So, who is he?" Eli finally asks.

"He's my boss."

"Oh and how long has this been going on, Wendy?"

"A year," she admits.

"Oh, OK. Let me get this straight, you've cheated on me for a fucking year! But when I was with Clare, you got pissed. Wow, Wendy!"

"Eli, I'm sorry!"

"Wendy, you're not sorry! You're just sorry that I caught you!"

"E-Eli I didn't mean to."

Eli sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. He stood up from the table and took a sip of his wine. He laughed, again and shook his head. He turned around, now his back was facing Wendy. He heard her push back her chair and stand up. She walked over to Eli and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let me go, Wendy," he said harshly.

"No," she said firmly, "We can work this out."

"I don't think we can."

"And why is that?"

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Eli got out of Wendy's grip and walked over towards the door. He opened it and saw Clare and Adam standing there, smiling widely. Eli stepped out the way, letting the two come in the house. Wendy stood there, with a confused look plastered on her pale face. She took a step towards Eli and stopped, deciding not to go any further.

"What are they doing here?" she growled.

"Well, I invited them over," he said, smiling.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, what the hell is going on here?" Wendy asked, confused.

"You see, Adam is here well because he's Clare ride. But Clare is here because-"

"I'm pregnant with his child," Clare blurted out.

Wendy's mouth hung open as she stared at her husband and her neighbor. She blinked furiously and shook her head. She walked towards Eli so they were standing face to face. Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at him and Clare. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Wh-What?"

"Wendy, we're getting a divorce," he said coldly.

"No, Eli. We can work this out!" she cried.

"No Wendy. You and I knew from the start this was a pity marriage."

"But y-you told me you loved me!"

"I do love you, Wendy, but I'm not in love with you."

"Oh my God," Wendy whispered.

She shook her head and went up the steps. Moments later, she came down with some more clothing and bags. She walked past the three and went to the door. As she opened the door, she turned around and gave Eli one last look, before leaving the house. Once she was gone, Adam left, leaving the house to Clare and Eli.

"Now it's just us," he said.

"Not for long, I have to go back to Jake's house soon."

"Aw, why?" he whined.

"I keep leaving Justin with them. I'm pretty sure they're getting tired of him."

"Well, don't worry. Pretty soon me, you, Justin, and our child will be living together."

Clare blushed and smiled. She grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him closer to her. She captured a kiss on his lips. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Once our divorce is final, I'm marrying you, Clare."

"Is that a proposal?" Clare laughed.

"Yes it is. Clare I love you so much. It was killing me when I was away from you."

"Aw, Eli, I love you, too."

"I want to make love to you, Clare. Now, we can do it with no guilt."

Clare nodded her head shyly and crashed her lips on Eli's. Her lips slightly parted, letting Eli's tongue slip in her mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle. Eli pushed Clare on the couch, not breaking the kiss. He lifted her shirt and began to squeezing her breasts, earning a moan. He broke the kiss, only for a second, to take off Clare's shirt. She wore a laced purple bra, which barely covered her breasts.

"Clare you're so beautiful," he whispered.

He slipped off her pants, revealing her matching panties. Eli groaned, feeling his member harden in his skinny jeans. He began to grind against Clare, making her whimper. He moved her panties aside and slipped a finger into her, hearing her moan. He pumped his finger in and out, feeling her walls clench around him. She was so wet and it was bothering him. He pants were getting tighter, making him uncomfortable. He added another finger and slightly curled it, hitting her walls in all the right places.

Clare's hands were placed firmly on her breasts, squeezing them and moaning loudly. Eli moved his fingers rapidly as Clare began to meet his thrust.

"Eli, I'm so close," she moaned.

Eli moved his head down and began flicking his tongue over Clare's clit as his fingers were still moving in and out of her. Her walls tighten around him, letting him know that she was really close. She arched her back off the couch and let out a low moan, before coming over his fingers. He slid his fingers out and be lifted his head. Clare sat up and removed Eli's shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped the off. They traded places with Clare on top. She pulled down his boxers, freeing his member. She gripped the base of it and began stroking it, slowly. Eli cursed under his breath, tilting his head back.

She lowered her head and began licking his precum, before taking him into her mouth. She began bobbing her head, slowly at first - her locks tickling his skin. Eli gripped her hair and moved along with her movements. He tried to restrain himself and not thrust into her, but he couldn't hold it. Clare gripped his hips, knowing what he wanted to do. She pulled him out of her and swirled her tongue around him. She began sucking the tip, while she was stroking him harder.

"Fuck Clare!" he growled.

Clare took him into her mouth again and began picking up the pace. Eli gripped her hair tighter and moaned loudly.

"Clare, I'm so fucking close!"

Clare felt him twitch in her mouth. His member stiffened and his hips bucked as he shot his hot seed in her mouth. Clare gagged a little and decided to swallow all of him. She licked him cleaned before raising her head.

"Fuck, Clare. That was so fucking hot," he moaned.

Clare giggled and wiped the remaining of Eli's cum off of her lips. She squealed when Eli flipped her over. He slid off her panties and took off her bra, both of them were fully naked. Eli propped himself between Clare as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He slid the tip in, earning a little moan from Clare. He slid out before slamming into her.

"Fuck!" Clare screamed.

Eli moved in and out of her, keeping a rhythm. He slammed hard into her, going fast each time. He began placing tiny kisses on her neck and on her shoulder. The sound of skin slapping began to echo through the house. Sweat was dripping from both of their bodies. Clare moans got louder and her breathing started picking up. Her walls were clenching and unclenching around Eli.

He knew that Clare was close to coming and he was too. His thrusts slowed down and he started going slow. He grabbed Clare's legs and placed them on his shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Clare cried, feeling Eli go deep inside her, "Right there, Eli!"

Eli continued to hit her spot, causing her to cum all over him. He pumped into her a few more times before shooting his load inside her.

He pulled out and flipped them over, now Clare was laying on top. He wrapped his arms around her sweaty body, pulling her closer.

"Clare, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered tiredly.

Eli knew this is how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be with Clare. Everything seemed so prefect now. He listened to Clare's soft snores, feeling happy at this point. She was so perfect for him and he was grateful for that. He loved her with all his heart and he wouldn't trade it for anything. He was going to marry Clare. He knew it and she knew it. They were meant to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, I bet you all are enjoying this. But all good things must come to an end. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of EClare Affair. Ya know, I'm really glad you all enjoyed this story. It made me really happy to see all of those reviews to keep me motivated. Anyways, I'm working on another EClare story and I'll probably post it tonight. It depends on how my brain works. Ha, OK. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. And thanks for sticking with this story. I really appreciate it. OK, bye. Enjoy. :)**

**-Don't own Degrassi-**

**Summary: This is an "EClare Affair". Eli's cheating on his wife with their newly divorced neighbor, Clare. Rumors travel and secrets unravel. Can they make it through all the pain and drama?**

* * *

_1 year later_

It was a beautiful summer day. Clare, Eli, Justin, and their one year old, Rose, was at the park. They were waiting on Becky, Adam, JJ, Jake, and Katie to join them so they could all have a wonderful picnic. Clare smiled as she saw Eli and Justin running around the park, playing catch with the football. She was happy that she finally found someone to be with her. She was happy that she was comfortable in this relationship. Yes, their relationship has broken up a marriage, but it was worth it. She knew that Eli and her deserved each other. They both deserved to be happy. They were happy with each other.

Clare looked at her ring finger and smiled, loving how her diamond sparkled in the sun. After Rose was born, Eli had proposed to her right in the hospital. Clare found it odd, but happily accepted. She loved how Eli did weird, cute things. He was perfect for her.

Clare snapped out of her thoughts once she saw Becky and Adam walk over towards her. They took a seat on the blanket and smiled.

Later on, Clare found out that Becky was Luke's twin sister. She had no clue that he even had a sister. Becky had moved to Canada with her father when they were seventeen. She apologized to Clare many times once she found out what Luke had done. Clare told her it wasn't her fault and it was over now.

Things were very good between Adam, Eli, and Clare now. They put everything behind them and looked forward to the future. Adam admitted he no longer had feelings towards Clare and wished them the best. He is very in love with Becky and hope that one day they'll get married and have kids.

Jake, Jake Jr., and Katie walks towards them five minutes later. After JJ gives Clare and Becky a hug, he runs off to play with Eli and Justin. Jake turns to Katie and pouts, along with giving her those puppy eyes.

"Go ahead, Jake," Katie giggles.

Jake kisses Katie on the head and runs off to join the others.

"Adam, don't you wanna go hang with the guys?" Becky asks.

"Sure," he says, getting up and running towards the boys.

"So, how is everyone?" Clare asks.

"I'm great. Adam is such a wonderful person and I'm just glad I have him all to myself. He's such a gentleman and treats me like a queen. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Aww," Katie and Clare chorused.

Becky blushed and turned towards Katie. "And how are you?"

"I-I'm good. I think I am pregnant with our second child."

"That's great!" Clare said.

"I cannot wait until Adam and I have a child! Seeing you two with kids makes me want one now."

The girls laughed then turned to Clare.

"How are you, Clare?" Katie asked.

"I'm wonderful. I still feel awful about breaking up a marriage, but I don't regret it."

"Good, you shouldn't regret it. You deserve to be happy, especially after what you've been through," Katie said,

"Yeah," Becky agreed.

Clare smiled and turned her attention to Rose, was stirring in her sleep. She kissed her lightly on her forehead and began rocking her gently.

"Let Auntie Katie hold her," Katie said.

"OK, be careful. I want her to stay asleep."

"Clare, I've had a child before. I know what to do."

Clare shook her head and handed Rose to Katie. She excused herself from the girls and ran with towards the boys. She tiptoed near Justin before grabbing him from behind and spinning him around.

"Ahhh!" he squealed, "Mommy!"

Clare laughed and kissed Justin on the cheek before placing him on the ground. She walked towards Eli and wrapped her arms around him. Eli placed a kissed on her lips.

"You know I love you, right?"

Clare smiled and nodded her head. "I love you, too Eli."

"I know," he smirked, "Well, Jake, Adam, and I are about to start barbecuing."

"OK, good. We're hungry."

Eli smirked and kissed Clare on the cheek. Clare walked back towards the girls and sat on the blanket. Rose, who was now awoke, was giggling at Katie and Becky.

"What a wonderful surprise. I didn't expect to see you all here," a familiar voice called out.

Clare turned around to see Wendy standing there with her baby boy and a guy. Clare stood up and moved her curls out of her face. She placed a fake smile on her face, not trying to start any drama.

"Hello Wendy."

"Charles, this the woman I was telling you about," Wendy said, bitterly.

"Oh. She's not anywhere near ugly, Wendy. She's actually-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Charles!" Wendy said, cutting him off.

Eli walked over towards them and wrapped his arms around Clare.

"Hi Wendy, Wendy's guy friend, and little baby Wendy."

"Eli, this is Charles. Charles, this is my ex-husband, Eli. And this little fellow right here is Austin."

"So this is the guy you cheated on me with?" Eli asked.

"Eli, please don't start. We're having a family picnic," Clare said.

"Yeah, listen to your girl, Eli. Don't start with me."

"Wendy, I don't see why you're so bitter now. I gave you the house and moved away from you. What more do you want?" Eli argued.

"I don't want anything, now!" she yelled.

"Come on, Wendy. Let's go," Charles said, grabbing Wendy and pulling her away.

Once they were out of sight, Eli turned his attention towards everyone else. Clare now had Rose in her arms and was shaking her head.

"We're going to go finish cooking," Eli said, taking a step before Clare grabbed him.

"Eli, are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Eli, we're in this together. I don't want you to hide your feelings from me. I love you and I want this relationship to be healthy before we get married. Don't hesitate to tell me if something is bothering you."

"I know, Clare. Everything is fine, OK? I was just a little shocked to see Wendy here today."

"Well, this is a local park. We was going to run into her one day."

"I know. I'm so glad I have you, Clare," he said softly, before kissing her on the lips.

"I'm glad I have you, too. I can't wait until the day we get married."

"Me either. It'll be a beginning to a new life and I'm glad I'm starting it with you."


End file.
